Tabidate! Rowdy Ruff Boys Z!
by Lavenian
Summary: My own version of how the RRBZ appears, characters from Toei's other franchise makes several guest appearances too.
1. Part I: Prologue

Tabidate! RowdyRuff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

Birth of Brick…

A young boy of about thirteen or so with a baseball hat and a mullet of red hair was leaving the Dino House café in Tokyo City.

"Arigatou, Sugishita-sama." He thanked the elderly proprietor.

As he walked a couple of blocks, he saw several couples happily striding passed him, this made him sigh, "I wish I had a steady girl, and then I probably wouldn't be so lonely. sigh oh well, might as well play lone wolf again." He said and continued walking.

He settled down at a bench near a corner, "I wonder if anything exciting will happen today?" he pondered as he saw a little boy play with a MagiRed action figure, when he saw a dark light careening towards him.

"Huh, hey, look out!" he shouted and tried to get the little boy out of the way.

"Burning Brick!" He shouted.

He was taken to an alternate dimension surrounded by fire, like he was in Hades or something, and grabbed a cellphone from a holster which appeared on his left arm. He then grabbed a car key and inserted it into the bottom of the phone. A streak of fire swept his face as his body was covered in a dark light.

He swayed his right hand down to form the lower part of his RowdyRuff costume, and swayed his left hand over his torso forming the upper part, he flipped his hat on backwards and another streak of fire hit his hair and it extended to the length of his entire body. All finished with a Sentai-ish pose.

As soon as he returned, he looked at himself, "What is this?" he said looking at a longsword and staff with a lion design in both his hands.

Birth of Boomer…

Another young boy of about the same age with neat, short blonde hair was walking out of Tokyo Cram School with all his fangirls swooning over him.

He then entered a nearby music store, selling instruments and CDs and such.

"This will do." He said as he bought an old-fashioned guitar with gold linings from the store, he then sauntered casually down the street, humming the theme of Gingaman as he walked on.

He then came by a young boy who was playing with a GaoSilver action figure, when he saw another one of the dark lights about to collide onto him.

"Be careful!" He shouted as he tried to get the boy out of the way.

"Rapid Boomer!" He shouted.

Like the last one before him, he was transported to another dimension too. Only with the clear blue sky reflected above and below him, he took out a similar cellphone device and car key, and did the exact same motion; with the only difference being a strong gust of wind swept his hair into a mess, and finished with another Sentai-ish pose.

"Hmm, not a bad set of threads…" he said admiring his new clothes and looking at the cue stick on his hand.

Birth of Butch…

Yet another young boy with jet black (OK, maybe not totally black), short hair was riding a bicycle around the suburbs of Tokyo City.

He was doing pretty fine, until he passed by an empty lot and saw a little girl playing tea party with a GoGreen and a Yuki Watanuki action figure. "Oh, Come ON!" He inwardly said to himself.

He then saw another one of the dark lights heading for her, "Yo, Get outta there!" He shouted, as he rode off as fast as his legs could get there to the girl.

"Crushing Butch!"

He, like the ones before him, was also transported to some strange, psychedelic dimension, where a cellphone also appeared alongside a car key, and did the exact same motion (blah blah blah) with the only exception being that his hair turned into a samurai style ponytail upon having a haze of green pass by it, also finished with a Sentai-ish pose.

"What the…?" He shouted looking at his new set of clothes, and a lance with a blade and V-shaped knuckle guard appeared where it couldn't have been.

Brick…

"Huh, not bad, you gotta love dexterity I suppose." He said as he swung the longsword and staff around for a bit, with the little boy whom he saved earlier clapping towards him.

Boomer…

"I used to be good with this, I wonder if I still am?" he said as he picked up an empty can (Don't ask where he got the can) and set it on its sides and set his arm just across his face, with the cue stick lying on it, he carefully readied himself for the delivery. And in a quick move, hit the ball, it hopped up and landed back on the ground, but it was spinning violently, suddenly, it flew a great distance off into the sky, where it disappeared in a shiny blink.

"Yup, still am." He said, pleased with himself.

Butch…

"Hmm… Suddenly, I feel all weird, like… like… I need a challenge! Must find one!" He shouted as if he was possessed.

End of chapter.

(A/N: I know it was short, but I desperately needed the opinions of the readers for this matter. And speaking of opinions, Brick and Butch's weapons are in serious need of reworking, so if you have any suggestions, then please do tell me by all means, and as for the names of the RRBZ, it shall be listed below.)

Brick- Yousuke Shiina

Boomer- Hoji Tomasu

Butch- Sion Kuranuki

(If you think they don't suit them, you can also suggest names as well, sigh this fic definitely needs some revamping, and I might as well delete it once the real RRBZ make an appearance.)


	2. Part II: Meeting

Tabidate! RowdyRuff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Exactly what it is

Story summary: Essentially how the RowdyRuff Boys were born in the events of the PPGZ, And how their relationship with the girls will develop, their change to the side of good (That is, If I can find a way to purify their dark aura), and how they lose their powers after this is all over. (I'm so evil)

Official biography (for my fic only):

Yousuke Shiina- A cool, composed, yet on some occasions, indecisive leader-figure, Brick's alter-ego. Loves the curry served at his favorite eatery: The Dino House Café, owned by his mentor and café proprietor, Ryuunosuke Sugishita. He also idolizes anti-hero type characters, such as Mikoto Nakadai or Impactor Logia, and likes to call Hoji "Aibo".

Hoji Tomasu- A handsome young boy from the Tokyo Cram School, started out poor in life, getting by on a scholarship as he attends school. Used to be good in pool, until he changed his interest into music. Also known to blurt out English phrases on occasion.

Sion Kuranuki- brash, young aspiring athlete with a mountain bicycle he affectionately nicknamed "MidoRanger", loves the fighting arts, especially judo and boxing and has an Ocelot complex, and never stops until he's victorious against an enemy.

Arsenal (I think I'm going too far with this):

Brick- MagiSword and DialRod; The MagiSword is exactly what it is- a longsword, and the DialRod is a white staff that has little dials on it, like an old-fashioned dial phone, each number corresponds to a different option for Brick to use.

Boomer- Gao Hustler Rod; A weapon that resembles a cue stick with a handle at the side, but with three separate, and extremely versatile, modes.

Butch- V-Lancer; named as such for a V-shaped knuckle guard, able to slice through most objects (The only object it can't cut is Buttercup's Hammer).

On with the story…

Some days later, The PowerPuff Girls Z were becoming the talk of the town, of course, this would always be the case whenever there was such a thing as superheroes after all.

Though of course, you can't have heroes without some "anti-heroes" along for the ride, right?

Our three RowdyRuffs were at the Dino House Café, being the regular customers alongside Mr. Yokota, "Ah, you three… you look different, but what'll it be?" asked Mr. Sugishita.

"Dino House Curry." Brick responded.

"I'll have the Otton Frog sashimi" said Butch.

"Oolong tea." Boomer replied in a monotone.

The three boys sat with their orders in silence for a time, until Brick broke the silence, "Hey, have you ever heard of the PowerPuff Girls Z?" asked Brick.

"Those sissies? Ha! Not worth my time, but that Buttercup doesn't look too bad." Butch said.

"Taken a fancy for her?" Boomer asked.

"She just has that certain… feel to her." Butch said.

"Heh! Oh, well, the only thing those gals are useful for is to show some pretty faces beating on a bunch of wimps just so Maho Shojo type shows can be 'Cool'." Brick remarks mockingly.

"You don't seem to like them very much." Boomer said.

"Actually, I have nothing against them in particular, that was just me getting into my inner 'anti-hero'." Brick replied.

"Hmm… I like the blue one." Boomer said.

"That kind of reasoning is already understandable, I mean, can you dig Akira and Ai from Gransazers? Or what about Isshuu and Nanami?" Brick rambled.

"Brick, I think we already get that part." Butch said.

"You know, maybe we should forget we met, all right?" Brick said, pushing back his empty plate back to the counter.

"Fine by me" Butch said pushing back his plate as both boys left the café.

"Those guys need to breathe more." Sugishita remarked on them walking away while he was cleaning a glass.

"More tea" Boomer requested.

Later…

Ken and Professor were at the lab as always, trying to understand some of the more enigmatic mysteries of Chemical Z.

Momoko was just leaving the Kintoki Shop with her favorite daifuku buns.

Miyako was… well, I dunno what she was doing, so I'll just leave it to your imagination, okay?

Kaoru was at the skate park, awing the audience and her fans with her moves, after a while, she decided to go to the soccer field, it was still early, so she had all the time she would ever need to get the other sports she had in mind.

As soon as she got there, there only two people: some guy wearing gear that looked more well-suited as a hockey goalie, and the other, a boy about the same age as Kaoru with short black hair, sleeveless green undershirt, and wearing olive-green military fatigues, complete with black leather shoes which looked more like military boots.

He was smirking at the goalie as the ball rolled towards him, he then put his foot on the bottom of the ball and started playing with it, using his knee to hop over his body, then with his heel as it jumped to the rear, and then the top of his foot again, then the knee again, and then on his face, he let it hop for a while, then he made it jump into the air, the boy then faced backwards, and did a somersault kick at the ball, it caused a little shockwave and the ball flew at the goalie, who ducked to avoid getting hit by the ball, and the ball flew towards the net.

The boy then walked towards the goalie who was still ducking, "You're supposed to block the ball." Said the boy, smirking.

"I'm sorry, it was just a little scary, that's all." Replied the goalie.

"Heh, anywho, just go home and rest for now." Said the boy as he patted the other guy and went to the fountain to get a drink.

Kaoru watched the whole thing, and had to admit even that guy was good, of course, definitely not at her level.

The boy had just finished drinking, and when he walked out of the field, he stopped by Kaoru, and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Kaoru asked, slightly annoyed by his studying her.

"Nothing, it's just… you don't happen to be Matsubara Kaoru, by any chance?" He asked.

Kaoru was surprised, "How do you know me?" She asked.

"Simple, you beat the crud out of our champ during last year's martial arts tournament between Tokyo Middle School and Tokyo Cram School." He explained.

"I did?" Kaoru said, and then she searched her thoughts, and eventually remembered beating up a certain Domon Tarou, some time in the previous year.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! He was that perverted jerk that tried to get through with me!" Kaoru shouted.

"Yeah, actually, I was supposed to be the one to represent Tokyo Cram School at the tournament." The boy said.

"So why didn't you?" Kaoru asked.

"My arm and both legs were broken earlier while I was helping out the drama club set up some props for a play after the tournament, so I was disqualified, and Domon, the second runner-up, was to take my place, while I was stuck at a hospital bed for the next three weeks." He said.

"Geez, musta had it rough." said Kaoru.

"Ha, I get on by, these old bones still have their kick." said the boy.

"Hey, you didn't even tell me your name." Kaoru said.

"It's Sion… my name is Kuranuki Sion." replied Sion.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." With those words, Sion left.

Kaoru looked back as he rode on his mountain bike away from the field, "Not a bad guy, but he's still way far below my level." Kaoru boasted.

Miyako was out for a stroll, good thing she wasn't transformed, otherwise, she could have stepped on not only a person's foot, but their faces too.

As for what she was doing, well, let's just leave the fact that she was skipping, alright? Trying to find out what goes on in that head of hers is hard enough, so don't sue me.

Hoji was taking a little stroll after he finished his drink and turned back into his normal self, listening to Seijuu Sentai Gingaman on his Ipod.

Miyako was turning a corner when she accidentally hit someone. As soon as she sat up from her fall she quickly apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either" said Hoji.

Miyako looked at him, and was shocked.

"Taka-chan?" she said with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Huh? I think you're mistaken, my name's Hoji" said Hoji.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just… you look like someone I know…" said Bubbles in a depressed voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never realized" said Hoji apologetically.

"No… forget about it, I shouldn't have brought it up" said Miyako.

"Well, if you say so…" said Hoji.

"It's just… you look so much like him…" said Miyako.

"Well then, I suppose I'm at fault for your misfortune, for it seems you must have been very close to this person, and it must probably sadden you to be reminded of something so painful" apologized Hoji.

"No… forget it, but thanks for the consideration" said Miyako as she put a sad smile on her face.

"Again, I'm sorry…" said Hoji, and he went on his way.

Miyako looked at him, "He looks so much like him…" she said in a whisper.

It was late in the day when Momoko was leaving the Kintoki Shop with her favorite assortment of Daifuku Buns.

It was also the same moment Yousuke left the Dino House Café after buying a pack of his favorite Calorie Mates.

Both arrived in the park and sat on benches near the fountain, ironically, just across from each other.

Momoko was squealing happily as she ate her Daifuku buns at, if it can be said, Lightspeed.

Same goes for Yousuke, but enjoying his Calorie Mate chocolate bars from the Dino House Café.

They were elated for a time, until the sky started to rumble like it was starving, and the air suddenly started to get damp, meaning a rainstorm was approaching.

"Mou-! And I just got to the last bun too!" she said in a disappointed voice.

"Darn! And it was getting good too." Yousuke said.

He put his Calorie Mates back in the pack and took out his umbrella, that is until he saw Momoko running from the park as fast as her feet could carry her.

Even though it would hurt his anti-hero pride, he had to bear this brunt much like those before him did.

He ran up to Momoko who was trying to cover from the rain, "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm-," but before she could finish, she saw her "savior".

She squealed excitedly as hearts fell from her eyes, and the rain seemed to stop for a moment as she entered her dream world, Yousuke just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Um… do you want me to take you home?" he asked, and Momoko snapped back to reality, still looking at him with dreamy eyes.

For Momoko, it was the perfect thing a gentleman would do. For Yousuke, it was like being shamed beyond compare. Well, if you call having to give a girl a piggy-back ride and tiredly trudge through flooded waters just to take her home and get wet while she remains relatively dry either a gentlemanly act, or the worst case of humiliation a guy like him could possibly get, good thing there wasn't anyone around who knew either of them intimately, or that could have been worse.

After Yousuke got her home, he quickly left; apparently his Calorie Mates were starting to get a little soggy.

Inside, Momoko leaned on the door, her eyes staring out into space as many thoughts raced through her mind, and she was thinking like "He was so CUTE! And not only that, he's so polite and gentlemanly and, well, everything! I hope I get to meet him again." or something to that effect.

Sion had gone back home that night, it was still raining, but he had his exercise weights, MidoRanger, and punching bag to keep him company, but decided to settle for watching TV instead.

Hoji was at his own home, plopped onto bed, turned on his Ipod and took out a little brochure on the latest and hottest musical equipment on store.

Yousuke cursed his luck when he realized his Calorie Mates had sucked up a lot of rainwater, sighing, he headed for his bedroom and turned his own TV on to catch the latest episode of Boukenger.

That night…

It was already almost dawn, and everyone was still asleep, except for the ever hard-working old Sugishita, who had to open his café early at this ghastly hour.

The boys were still in bed, but unbeknownst to them, a couple of visitors had snuck into their rooms that night…

Sion was sleeping soundly, until a mysterious visitor approached his bedroom, silently so that Sion would not awaken, he was an unusual person, large and his face obscured by a strange black and red biker helmet, he also had a golden, Greek-like chestplate and a large jet-black leather vest.

Hoji was sleeping when another mysterious figure approached his room; he had a very unusual look about him, with a thin, squid-like, blue and white humanoid face, his appearance was reminiscent of a samurai, and a pair of sting-ray wings protruded from his back like a cape.

Yousuke was also unaware of his mysterious guest, who looked the most unusual: He had a long, flowing blood-red cape, and was wearing an old-fashioned red pirate's tunic which looked like it mutated into some kind of sea creature, his face was a pale white up to his nose, and he was missing a right eye, while his left glowed an eerie cyan glow, his hair was long and thick, and looked almost like jellyfish tentacles, he looked like some ghost pirate captain of sorts, complete with a cutlass of a black blade and golden adornments.

All three looked at their respective boys, and then they each took out a black gem and called out "RowdyRuff Boys Z" and then a bright flash of red, blue, and green engulfed each boy with a separate color each, they then left the rooms, with Sion, Hoji and Yousuke transformed into Brick, Boomer and Butch.

That Morning…

"Professor! There's an emergency!" cried the Mayor.

"Mayor! What is it?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Someone is destroying Tokyo City, or rather, three! If this doesn't stop, I fear the city might be destroyed!" he said.

"Alright, they'll be on their way! Peach!" he shouted towards their "dog"

"PowerPuff Girls Z da wan!" he shouted.

(A/N: It was Sunday, so they weren't in school.)

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru bellowed.

All three girls went on their way…

(A/N: Sorry if the last part was rushed but my exams are coming this week and I needed to make this quick, so… Gomen Nasai.)


	3. Part III: Encounter

Tabidate! Rowdy Ruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Period.

The Power Puff Girls Z went to the city, and almost all of Tokyo was in ruins, cars and lamp posts were melted, cars were tossed over, and trees and buildings were sliced in half.

"What happened here?" asked Buttercup.

"I dunno" said Blossom, then she looked at three different directions, the destruction caused by whoever did this was quite messy, but she looked out onto the ten or so streets and so that the destruction trailed off in three different directions.

"Girls, it looks like we'll have to split," said Blossom, motioning the other two to follow a different route.

Elsewhere…

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were each wearing sunglasses with color-coded lens to hide their faces.

Brick was setting things on fire on his end, slicing his MagiSword as it set things on fire.

"I wonder if Sugishita-sama will be serving any barbecue today?" thought Brick.

Boomer was using Gao Hustler Rod and ramming cars with it, like they were billiard balls, tossing and turning them in a crazy fashion.

"I'd really prefer singing over this any day" said Boomer sighing, not contented.

Butch was just slicing stuff like nuts with his V-Lancer.

"This is no good… no good at all!" he shouted all huffy and angry.

Blossom…

The self-proclaimed leader of the Power Puff Girls Z was flying towards the general direction of Brick, and got to the Red Ruff Z just in time to see him roasting another lamp post.

"Stop right there, villain!" Blossom shouted.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Brick.

"I am Hyper Blossom! And I've come to put a stop to this mayhem you've caused!" She exclaimed towards him.

"Mayhem, huh? All right, let's rumble!" Brick exclaimed.

Bubbles…

Bubbles was flying to the location of Boomer, when she saw him tossing cars around, she quietly walked towards him slowly.

"Ano, please stop what you're doing" she asked sweetly.

Boomer turned around to see Bubbles, for a moment, there was a dull silence between the two…

"Um… Please stop" Bubbles said again.

Boomer looked up at the sky, and then looked at Bubbles.

"So… You wanna talk?" Boomer asked as he sat down a bench.

"Uh… sure" said Bubbles as she walked for the bench.

Buttercup…

Butch was still slicing like crazy, that is until he heard someone shout something behind him.

"Megaton Dunk!"

Suddenly, he found himself hitting face-first into the hard road after being hit on the back of his head.

"You got a lot of nerve wrecking the whole place!" shouted Buttercup.

Butch immediately got up and looked at Buttercup with a nasty look on his eyes, "And you got a lot of nerve hitting someone on the head while they aren't looking!" shouted Butch back.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" she exclaimed.

"Fine with me" replied Butch.

Blossom again…

"Shooting Yoyo!" exclaimed Blossom as she unleashed her yoyo at Brick.

"Fire Swallow!" Shouted Brick as a little swallow bird of flame flew from his sword, and it flew to be struck by Blossom's yoyo, sending it flying towards Blossom, and hitting her face.

"Oww! that really hurt!" Blossom whined.

"Stop being such a wuss" said Brick.

"OOHHH!! You are SO gonna pay for that!" shouted Blossom.

"Like Heck!" Brick shouted.

Bubbles again…

"So, you and three others were struck by these black lights?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, at first, I didn't know what in the world was going, but, I met other guys who were just like me and, well, this is how I ended up" said Boomer.

"I see, so, what are you doing smashing all these cars up?" asked Bubbles.

"I dunno, all I know is that when I met my friends up at the center of the city, and then suddenly, I felt this sudden urge to just send these cars up and flying" replied Boomer.

"Uh-huh, you seem pretty good with that cue stick" said Bubbles.

"I know, the thing is, I used to be good at it, but I stopped" said Boomer.

"Why?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, I took an interest in music over the course of my life, and so I decided to quite my old sport for that" replied Boomer.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" asked Bubbles.

"Here, I'll let you hear some" said Boomer as he pulled out an Ipod and turned it on so he and Bubbles could listen to Gougou Sentai Boukenger, one of his more favorite songs.

Buttercup again…

"Graviton Drive!" shouted Buttercup as she slammed her hammer into the ground and caused a shockwave that was speeding for Butch.

"Ground Hunter!" and Butch sliced the ground generating an energy stingray racing for Buttercup and colliding with the Graviton Drive.

"Swing Sonic!" and Buttercup threw a projectile produced from the sound of her hammer.

"Slicer Shockwave!" and Butch counter attacked with an sir slash, afterwards the two combatants rushed towards each other and proceeded to strike so fast that the air around them started to form a shield of air that prevented anything else from entering it.

After a while, they stopped and crouched down, their attacks were so intense it drained the oxygen out of their personal space, and had to stop to take a breather.

After several minutes, Butch got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going! We haven't even finished yet!" Buttercup shouted.

Butch then turned around and faced Buttercup, he had a smirk on his face, then he started to laugh uncontrollably. Buttercup looked at him, her face reddening in rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!" shouted Buttercup.

Butch then jabbed his V-Lancer into the ground, and slowly walked to Buttercup, with the smirk still visible on his face, and then he started to applaud and clapped around Buttercup.

"Heh, you're tougher than I expected, and I'm impressed" he said, though, the tone of his voice was not mischievous in any way, probably meaning he was telling the truth.

He then stopped walking around her and stopped clapping; he then put up a serious face.

"Fighting you has made me realize something. It's really not that bad, and the fact of the matter is… It's the ultimate form of expression" said Butch.

Butch paused and looked at the sky, breathing deeply. Buttercup continued to eye him with suspicious eyes.

"You're name is Buttercup, no?" asked Butch.

"Yeah" came Buttercup's reply.

"Well, my name is Butch, see you around…" he said while giving Buttercup a quick salute to acknowledge her skill. Buttercup gave one of those smiles that meant that she also acknowledged her new rival.

Butch then grabbed his V-Lancer and zoomed away.

Blossom…

Brick had Blossom on the ropes; Blossom could easily hold her own, but Brick obviously had the more superior weapon, using and sending bird shaped flames at Blossom at a distance at the sound of his voice and the swing of his MagiSword.

Blossom retreated behind some rubble which flew out of the building during their fight.

"Darn, this guy is good, I gotta find a weak point somewhere…" muttered Blossom as she tried to take a gander at Brick without getting singed.

Brick had stopped tossing bird-shaped flames and tried to find where Blossom was hiding, having lost her track in all the mayhem he caused.

He looked around intently for Blossom, eying the area suspiciously, as if she could be anywhere.

Blossom then jumped out of the rubble when Brick had turned to see her about to strike him, "Shooting Yoyo!" she shouted, and she struck at Brick as he raised his MagiSword to defend.

It didn't hurt him thanks to the block from his MagiSword, but then his symbiotic weapon shattered into pieces upon contact.

Brick did not appear shocked, but disappointed that his weapon, and his most recent one at that, broke.

"Ha! What're you gonna do now?" Blossom sneered.

Then she performed another Shooting Yoyo and tried to hit Brick, but Brick dodged it and grabbed the string and yanked Blossom towards him, he then tripped her over her legs and assumed command of the yoyo.

He then started to do all kinds of tricks with it; Blossom then rose to her feet, and pouted when she saw Brick playing with it.

"Hey, give that back!" she pouted, as Brick held up the toy high up his hand, while Blossom was trying to reach for it like a spoiled kid.

"Mou!" she pouted as she sat down cross-legged looking down at the ground, pouting some more.

Brick was playing with it when he stopped, looked at Blossom, and went to her side.

"It's a neat toy, you should take care of it" said Brick before walking away.

Blossom looked confused when he grabbed her hand, put the yoyo on it, then she fluctuated between looking at the yoyo and Brick as he walked on.

"HEY! Where are you going!? We're not finished yet!" shouted Blossom.

Brick shot a glance at her then continued walking, saying, "The name's Brick, and we're done for today…" he said coldly before zooming off in lightning fast speed.

Bubbles…

"You're really not such a bad person…" said Bubbles.

"You really think so?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah" replied Bubbles.

"Hmm… but if any of your friends saw us like this, I don't think they'll like it" said Boomer.

"Oh… I'm sure they won't mind too much" said Bubbles.

"Well… next time we meet, how about we just pretend to fight, so no one will think we're acting like friends?" said Boomer.

"Why?" asked Bubbles.

"Because, I just want to be careful, ok?" said Boomer.

"Alright, but you still haven't told me your name" said Bubbles.

"My name's Boomer, bye" said Boomer before he stood up and walked away.

The Girl's all rejoined after that.

"So… what happened to you guys?" Blossom said, looking at Buttercup almost completely exhausted from lack of breath, and Bubbles looked just fine, in fact, she looked as if she didn't fight at all.

"Heh, it wasn't too bad" said Buttercup.

"I didn't have much trouble either" said Bubbles.

Blossom looked annoyed, because she knew they weren't telling her the truth, but she was so exhausted, partly by her encounter with Brick, and the other being that she had lost almost all her breath acting like a brat in front of Brick.

So the Powerpuff Girls Z decided to call it a day.

That night…

The night was still young, so Yousuke, Hoji and Sion decided to go get some eats at the Dino House.

When they arrived, it was much different than this morning, normally very quiet; the place instantly became one of Tokyo's famous eating establishments, mostly because at this late hour, it's only rival in the food service business being the Kintoki Shop, and it was already closed.

Elsewhere…

The three mysterious guests that visited the Rowdyruff Boys Z just earlier were now in some form of castle structure.

They were standing erect until they heard their leader, a devilish looking creature wearing a pirate captain outfit and a miniature galleon ship over his shoulders with a steering wheel in the center, started to get into a fit of rage.

"This will not do! These pathetic pieces of ice from the iceberg do not have the kind of energy we require to revive the Daitanix!!" he shouted.

"Captain, please calm down!" said one of them.

Their captain calmed down eventually, but was still not satisfied, "Even if this mysterious energy is potent enough, it will not do for the Daitanix" said the captain.

"Captain, sir, it would be much better if we only resumed our search for the Lights of Ginga. You, of all people, should be aware of this" said the visitor that went to Yousuke's bedside.

"I already realize that, Gregory! But that power was lost in the Gingaforest, and now, we must rely on alternative methods. It is the only way now" concluded the captain with a sigh.

"Then we will just have to procure a larger, more plentiful supply of this substance, but for now, we shall have to wait, and see how everything on the outside work out" said the samurai who visited Hoji.

Next day…

Yousuke transformed into Brick to see if there was anything fun to do, but just as he was about to head over a bridge, he was tranquilized by a dart and fell unconscious…

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but my exams had just finished, and I didn't do very well… and my mind was completely drained from the studying, also I'm writing another fic in conjunction with this one, not to mention certain **CIRCUMSTANCES** that occurred in episode twelve of the anime that left me with a severe case of heart ache, I finally finished this, and the reason I purposely broke Brick's weapon was because he needed something new, the sword and staff combo just didn't cut it.****


	4. Part IV: Capture

Tabidate! Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ

Brick woke up to find himself on some seats of what appeared to be a van; he looked at his hands and saw that they were bound together by handcuffs that weren't connected by chains, but attached to each other, making it look even more uncomfortable, and a similar set of handcuffs were on his legs, limiting his movement drastically.

"Swan-san, he's awake" said a voice. Brick looked up, and saw that it was a robot dog. (A/N: No, it's not Peach, and he's more 'cybernetic-looking' than 'organic-looking')

"So he is, but the D-Wappers on his wrists and ankles will keep him down" said a middle-aged woman in a lab suit.

Brick, knowing he can't possibly be able to get away stealthily in this situation, had no other choice but to go wherever he was going.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Brick.

"Well, if you really want to know, we're heading for the SPD Headquarters" said the woman.

"SPD? Special Police Dekaranger?" said Brick.

"Yes, and you're our first human troublemaker for the longest time, if not, anytime since the establishment of SPD's Earth Branch." said the woman.

"Heh, lucky me" said Brick sarcastically.

After a long drive, Brick was taken to the SPD Earth Base near the outskirts of Tokyo; it was a large, metallic building with a dog-head ornament on its top, and a lot of windows and flat panels. Brick's legs were freed from the cuffs and he was pushed by one of the regular SPD officers into the main building.

He walked through a massive hall with several different officers of the building's staff hurrying past him; he then entered a long, narrow hallway and into the base's Command Center.

There, behind a large panel of computers, sat a tall man wearing a black suit, metal accoutrements on his arms, legs and shoulders, and a stylized number 100 on his left side of his suit. He also had a large, gray helmet with a pair of spikes on both sides, and the helmet also completely covered his face, no doubt this was the Commander.

"Is this the one?" said the Commander.

"Yes, this is the culprit, along with the others from the attack just yesterday" said the woman.

"Others?" asked Brick, puzzled.

"Let go of me!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

From another door, were Boomer and Butch, Boomer was being brought in by another officer, but this one looked like an elite, since he was wearing white instead of the normal grayish-black of the ones he saw in the hallway. Butch was being taken in by another officer, wearing a black-and-red officer uniform.

"I assume these are your 'accomplices?'" asked the Commander.

"Yes" said Brick.

"Brick, you're here too!?!" exclaimed Butch.

"Yup and this certainly is the life of the party" said Brick with a smile.

"Well now, if you're done with your 'reunion' then may I please have the honor of having to send you boys to the holding cells until we know how to properly deal with you" said the Commander coldly.

"Whatever" said Brick coolly.

"Hey, you can't do this to me! I've got rights!" Butch shouted.

As for Boomer, he was just silent, as if he didn't want to make the situation he was in any worse.

Later…

Brick was at his holding cell at the lower levels of the compound, lying lazily on his bed and humming a relaxing tune on his lips.

Boomer was in his cell leaning back against the wall.

While Butch was busy ranting like crazy just earlier, until he needed to get a breather and rested, just recently, he tried to use his V-Lancer and tried to slice his way out, but the glass cage was made out of an extra-dense glass fortified with certain alloys that not even his V-Lancer could pierce.

The three boys then shifted back into their normal forms.

"So, how'd you boys get caught? I was just taking a stroll when I suddenly blacked out" said Yousuke.

"Well, I just woke up this morning, when suddenly, this knockout gas poured into my room, and the next thing was… I was in one of the SPD vans" said Hoji.

"If you really wanna know, I was helping this old guy across the street, when it turned out to be that guy that booked me" said Sion.

"Huh, well, at least we were caught without much incident" said Yousuke.

Meanwhile…

"Can we be really sure that they may be a threat?" asked Ban, the officer who captured Butch.

"I don't know, but the Mayor of Tokyo asked me to capture them, since they were even more powerful than their Power Puff Girls Z" said Kruger, their Commander.

"And now… what are we going to do with them in the meantime?" asked Ban.

"Professor Kitazawa has built a machine that will permanently negate the powers that made them this way, but right now, we need to make sure they're contained, and the schedule for their power negation will start tomorrow."

"Yes sir" said Ban.

Back at the cells…

"Is it 19?" said Hoji, apparently, Yousuke challenged them to find out what number is he thinking between 10 and 80.

"Nope, not even close" said Yousuke.

"Are you sure you're not just changing the numbers in between our guesses, Yousuke?" asked Sion.

"Would I lie to you?" said Yousuke mischieviously.

Suddenly, there was an explosion heard somewhere in the building.

"What was that!?!" said Yousuke.

A loud speaker system activated, and the voice of the woman could be heard, "Attention, all SPD staff, an Alienizer has infiltrated the SPD headquarters, secure all exits immediately, if you find the Alienizer, subdue and capture him, ensure that the holding cells are secure at all costs!"

Another explosion, and another announcement, "Attention! All SPD staff report to the holding cells immediately! The last explosion has released all the captured convicts! Recapture them immediately! I repeat! All SPD staff report to the holding cells immediately! The last explosion has released all the captured convicts! Recapture them immediately!"

"C'mon guys! Move it!" said one of the guards assigned to the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z holding cell.

"Well, we're all alone now, so what should we do?" asked Hoji.

"I'll tell you what you can do" said a sinister voice that came from nowhere.

"Who said that!" exclaimed Sion. Suddenly, from out of the shadows, emerged a mysterious alien-like creature, wearing a red space suit, and a long red cape, with a tube shaped glass helmet that appeared to supply it with the air he needed to survive on Earth, or it could just have been decoration.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself" said the alien with a sly voice.

"My name is Abrella, special agent and weapons broker of the Alienizers. And I've come with an offer you can't possibly refuse, you see if you boys can help me with my little black market business, I'll be able to grant you anything you want; we Alienizers have access to all of the most useful resources in our business, so what do you say?" said Abrella.

"Just get us out" said Yousuke.

"Then it's a deal" said Abrella.

The agent then pressed some keys on a numpad next to their doors, and the boys were released from their cells.

"So, what can I…" but before Abrella could finish, Sion punched him on his temples and knocked him out.

"I don't trust this guy as much as I can slag him" said Sion.

"I couldn't agree with you more" said Hoji.

"Well, let's just try and get outta here" said Yousuke, the others nodded and went on their way, as they did; they saw that the guards that were guarding their cells were knocked out, no doubt Abrella's handywork.

As they approached the wider hallways, they saw that the entire SPD staff was deep in battle with the released Alienizer criminals, as well as several robot-like humanoids that were on the side of the Alienizers.

Finally, the boys made it to the entrance, with debris lying around everywhere.

However, as they were trying to make it out, they were stopped by Kruger, who found that they escaped.

"Hold it right there!" he said, and the boys turned around, still powerless, to face Kruger, and along for the ride, the robot dog.

"You guys are going back to that cellar if it's the last thing I…" but he was suddenly knocked out by a red Alienizer that jumped out from behind him.

The dog tried to jump and attack the Alienizer, but it just shoved him out of the way.

Then, the large Alienizer approached the boys slowly, "I don't like this, if we were the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, we'd be able to handle them easily" said Yousuke as he and the boys backed away.

Suddenly, their cellphones appeared and began to give a faint glow.

Then, as the dog was about to get back up, three lights: a red one, a blue one, and a green one, shot out from Rowdy Ruff cellphones and hit the dog, inside his systems, the dog was being reconfigured.

The Rowdy Ruffs, needing their power more than ever, grabbed their respective phones and called out their transformation sequence.

"Burning Brick!"

"Rapid Boomer!"

"Crushing Butch!"

And the three Rowdy Ruffs were back in action.

"Let's deal with this guy first" said Brick.

"Yeah! Time for some good ol' fashioned butt-kickin'!" Butch exclaimed excitedly, and then he brought his hands together, "V-Lancer!" and the V-Lancer materialized on his hands.

"I'm not really into helping out the 'good guys' but there might still be more of these scumbags where they came from, I'll handle this one, you go see if there's trouble elsewhere" said Butch.

"Alright" and both Brick and Boomer scattered to go and help the SPD staff.

And Butch was left to fend for himself, not that it bothered him though, "Alright, it's time for the Butch man to make his move!" he said.

(A/N: Don't sue me for being corny)

Boomer went to another section of the compound to help the guy who had just arrested him; Ironic, no?

The White Officer was fighting against a sword-wielding Alienizer dressed in a black coat and chestplate.

"Let's see how you like this!" exclaimed Boomer. Then he brought his hands up to his face and three blue crystal balls the size of billiard balls appeared, "Laser Pool!"

Then, Boomer swiped his hand horizontally through the air parallel to the Alienizer's waist, as he did, a flat, blue laser blade passed through the Alienizer's waist, but didn't kill him, instead, keeping him pinned in position. As he struggled, Boomer set the pool crystal balls on his "Laser Pool table" and set his Gao Hustler Rod to "Break Mode!" and set it parallel to the balls, getting ready to strike them.

And when it was ready, called out "Jaku Gyokusai!" and struck at the pool balls with his cue stick, as he did, the balls glowed with a blue glow as they traveled forward, rebounding off of invisible walls as they did so, and struck at the Alienizer with a loud explosion.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Boomer, but the Alienizer wasn't killed, instead, the dude in white jumped up quickly behind him and subdued him, putting on a pair of D-Wappers to put him back in custody.

"Why did you help me?" asked the white-clad officer.

"I've got nothing against you, and besides, I hate seeing a place so neat be put in shambles" said Boomer.

"Well, thanks for the assist" he said, before going off.

"Hey, at least give me your name" said Boomer.

"The name's Tetsu, if you wanna help, do so by all means, I got more important business" said Tetsu rather coldly.

"Right" said Boomer casually.

Elsewhere…

Butch was still fighting with the Red Alienizer.

(A/N: We'll just call him Red, okay?)

Red slammed Butch into a wall, with blood spat out from his mouth, and was about to punch Butch into the wall, but Butch dodged it quickly enough to avoid the blow, and countered using his latest technique "Typhoon Crash!" and spun wildly around producing a hurricane, along with a mini-thunderstorm! And sent it hurtling towards Red, who was spun wildly around until he was dizzy from the spin, and was fried from the thunder shock.

Commander Kruger, having recovered, immediately put on some D-Wappers on Red.

"How was that!" asked Butch, pleased with himself.

Kruger looked at him for a moment, then said "Why are you helping me?" he asked, "Help you? I just wanted to fight!" said Butch excitedly, and Kruger simply said "Fine, just try to be a little careful" and Butch said "Got it" while doing his "Ground Hunter" on several Anaroids who were about to ambush him.

Brick now…

Brick was running through the halls until he saw Ban in battle with another Alienizer.

"I gotta help him, but I got nothing since Blossom broke my weapon" Brick thought.

Suddenly, his DialRod appeared and one of the buttons flashed in a strange glow, and in that same instance, the robot dog appeared, and was apparently following him.

"I wonder what this does?" he said as he turned the dial to a glowing number.

Suddenly, the robot dog shifted into a form of battle armor, and provided chest armor, helmet, and shin guards to Brick.

"Whoa! This is a surprise!" he said as the robodog's head became a hilt of a large broadsword, "Time to give this a whirl!" he said excitedly.

He jumped in the middle of the fight, and powered up in his new Battle armor, igniting his sword in flames, and doing his finishing move "Flame Streak Sabre!" and finishing off several of the Igaroids and killing the Alienizer.

After the battle…

The Rowdy Ruff Boys Z met back at the Command Center. "Thanks boys, we needed the assist" said Ban in a congratulating manner, "Hey, it was good chance to fight again" said Brick.

"But regardless, you're still going back to the cellar" said Kruger.

A groan of disappointment could be heard from the boys, but before they were sent back into their cells, a grenade was thrown into the room, the RRBZ managed to duck to avoid the blinding light, which unfortunately stunned the SPD staff for a good few hours.

"You really shouldn't have hit me so hard, Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, and you should have accepted my help when you had the chance, now, and you'll realize just what it means to fight against us Alienizers!" It was Abrella, and he left his best robot grunts, white headed Anaroids, blue-headed Batsuroids, and the Orange-headed Igaroids.

"Great, you really outdid yourself this time, Butch" said Brick sarcastically.

"Hey, you didn't like him either!" said Butch in defense.

"Enough already! Let's just deal with these guys and put an end to this!" exclaimed Boomer.

The other two nodded, and prepared to fight against the grunts.

Butch was the first to go, and used his Ground Hunter move against several Anaroids and five Batsuroids in a line, and used his Typhoon Crash to deal with several at once in a single attack.

Boomer was fighting against a large group of Igaroids, the strongest of Abrella's grunts, "You wanna play, do ya? Then let's play, Gao Hustler Rod, Sabre Mode!" and the Igaroids were sent to an alternate, black, void-like dimension. "Yo! Orange-heads!" and Boomer appeared behind them, then he jumped up and a glowing full moon appeared behind him, and he performed his latest finishing move "Silver Wolf Full Moon Cut!" and sliced through the airs causing severe damage to the Igaroids, and upon shifting back into reality, the Igaroids exploded.

Finally, Brick was the last one to deal with the remainder of Abrella's robo-grunts, and activated his new power armor with the call "Battlizer On!" and the dog transformed into his battle armor and helmet.

He immediately raised his broadsword at all the grunts and ignited it with four streaks of fire, then he launched each one at a time, devastating the grunts and finally putting a stop to their onslaught, a broadcast from the base's pager system announced that the attack has stopped.

Later…

After having recovered from their state of stun, the Commander, Tetsu, Ban and Swan sent the boys back into their respective holding cells, ungrateful, aren't they?

The Next Day…

The Rowdy Ruff Boys Z were taken to the Command Center, where they would be displayed to show proof that they were captured and ready to be removed of their powers. But as they arrived there, Ban and Kruger were deep in a debate.

"Commander, sir! With all due respect, but these boys helped us defend the base! Moreover, helped us recapture the escaped convicts that were under custody!" said Ban.

"But even so, they were still responsible for the mayhem caused just a few days earlier, and thus, they may still be a threat" said Kruger.

"But sir!"

"Enough! This little discussion has gone on long enough, I need to send them over to Kitazawa's lab immediately, and I'll need to inform the Mayor about this as well" said Kruger as he waved his hand to dismiss Ban.

Ban snarled silently under his breath to show his disapproval. When Kruger was about to activate the main communication monitor, he looked back at Ban who was sulking for not able to convince him, the doubtful look of his fellow SPD staff, and the civilian forms of the boys, who just looked like they only wanted fun. He sighed deeply as he turned the monitor on and contacted the Mayor.

"Good day, Commander Kruger, do you have the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z captured as I requested?" asked the Mayor.

"Yes sir" said Kruger.

"Very good! Professor Kitazawa has already prepared his device; just send them over right away." Said the Mayor casually. Kruger gave one last look at the boys before going back to the Mayor, of which the Boys were just out of view.

"Yes sir, but unfortunately, we have encountered a few 'major' problems" said Kruger.

"What?!" said the Mayor, slightly shocked, as were the rest of the SPD staff and the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z.

"Yesterday, there was attack on the SPD base, and in the ensuing chaos, I fear the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z may have escaped" said Kruger in a deceivingly depressing tone.

Everyone in the SPD staff had put up a smile on their face while the Mayor sounded depressed, "I see, oh well, if you ever find them again, do try to recapture them, who knows what trouble they might cause next" said the Mayor.

"Yes sir" and with that, Kruger turned the monitor off, and looked at the voice, but since his helmet was always on, you never really know what he's expressing on his face.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Brick.

"Consider it… that we're even" said Kruger.

All the boys smiled, looks like the SPD weren't the snobbish police force they had always taken for granted after all.

Later…

All of them got back home, with some SPD officers as escorts to explain their mysterious disappearance yesterday, and reported it to their parents as no more than an accidental mistake, and everything was all cleared up…

"What a day…" all three boys thought as they lay down exhausted on their beds.

End of Chapter…

A/N: Next chapter, I'm gonna let the RRBZ sing some Japanese songs in the next chap, I'm wondering if the readers will be okay with this, cause no one ever really made them sing anything, at least, I haven't read anything that had them singing in it.


	5. Part V: Song

Tabidate! Rowdy Ruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Hoji was at home, sifting through his pile of old stuff.

Just then, Yousuke and Sion barged in.

"Yo, Aibo! Whatcha' doin?" asked Yousuke.

"We called, but you didn't answer" said Sion.

"Well, Yousuke: I'm just looking through my old stuff, and Sion: I've been meaning to get that phone fixed" said Hoji.

"Huh, why sift through a bunch of this stuff when you can have a great time outside?" said Yousuke.

"Yousuke, my possessions are more than just 'this stuff'" said Hoji firmly.

"Whatever Aibo, hey, what's this?" said Yousuke as he spotted a particular object that caught his view inside Hoji's closet.

"Oh that? That's my karaoke machine, I use it whenever I need to recharge my energies" said Hoji.

"I see, well, how about we go for a spin?" asked Yousuke.

"Well, I guess I could have time for the old box" said Hoji.

"I'm not interested" said Sion reproachfully.

"Aww… come on Sion, don't be a wuss" said Yousuke.

"Alright, smart guy, let's draw sticks, whoever gets the stick with the red mark, has to go first" said Sion.

"Fine by me, what about you Aibo?" said Yousuke.

"I'm in" he said calmly.

"Okay, now, whoever pulls out the straw with the little red streak, goes first, the blue one, second, and green, last."

"You're on!" said Sion.

And each one pulled out the straws.

Yousuke got the red one.

Hoji got blue.

And Sion was green. (Duh!)

"Looks like you're lucky Butch, at least you got the last one" said Yousuke.

"That still means I'm gonna sing" said Sion grumpily.

"Good point" said Yousuke cheerfully.

_Me and my big mouth_ thought Sion.

"Okay, I go first, now let's see…"

Yousuke sifted through the collection of songs, and was amazed to find the majority of them were Sentai intros.

"Aibo, I didn't know you liked tokusatsu" said Yousuke.

"They just sound good" replied Hoji.

"Cool, I see you got the full intro of Gougou Sentai Boukenger!" exclaimed Yousuke in excitement.

"I get… around" said Hoji.

"Let's see… you got: Choushinsei Flashman, Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, and hello? Genseishin Justiriser, my favorite non-Toei tokusatsu from Toho.

"Alright, I always wanted to see how I fared with a Chouseishin!" said Yousuke excitedly, and activated the machine.

(A/N: words in normal are Brick's voice, and those in parentheses are background voices)

3

2

1

Semari kuru aku ZUBAA to

Hikari no KABE o yabute

Yuriginai yuuki motte yuku yo

Eien ni kagayaku mittsu no chikara de

Kimi no egao o mamotte miseru sa

(3, 2, 1 Go!)

Oh Justiriser! Toki o koete (Go! Go!)

Kimi no moto e mihateru yume kanaeru tame

Oh Justiriser! Kujikenaide (Go! Go!)

Tachimukau yo

Kakegaenai takara-mono hanasanai yo

(Genseishin Justiriser!)

(Genseishin Justiriser!)

(Genseishin Justiriser!)

(Genseishin Justiriser!)

(GENSEISHIN JUSTIRISER!)

Yousuke was done, and was amazed at how his sounded like, but was now completely filled with glee, and jumped around like a kid beating his video game.

Next was Hoji.

"So, which one are you gonna pick, Hoji?" asked Sion.

"I think I'll go for… Mahou Sentai Magiranger" said Hoji.

"Cool, that one has one of the best songs ever!" said Yousuke as he calmed down.

"Here goes" said Hoji.

3

2

1

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Shinjite fyuuchaa

OK! Oorai! Yuuki wo kono te ni

Tabidate!

Kimi ga koetai mono wa nani?

Oozora, Gyakufuu, Kinou no jibun?

Tachimukau toki yureugoku

Sono mune ni wakidasu pawaa

Green Ground!

Pink Storm!

Blue Splash!

Yellow Thunder!

RED FIRE!

Bouken no hajimari sa!

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Genkai Charenjaa

Yuuki to iu na no mahou wo motte 'ru

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Yume mite fyuuchaa

OK! Oorai! Ashita wo kono te ni

Mahou Sentai Magiranger!

Tabidate!

Kimi ga mamoritai mono wa nani?

Yuujou, Puraido, Mienai kizuna?

Kujikesou na toki soba ni iru

Egao ni hajimete ki ga tsuku

Taurus!

Fairy!

Mermaid!

Garuda!

PHOENIX!

Itsutsu no te kasanetara

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Genkai Charenjaa

Yuuki ga shouri no michi wo shimesu kara

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Shinjite fyuuchaa

OK! Oorai! Kono koe yo Todoke

Mahou Sentai Magiranger!

Tabidate!

(Instrumental)

Unaru daichi

Kaze wa fukinuke

Tayutau mizu

Hashiru ikazuchi

MOERU HONOO!

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Genkai Charenjaa

Yuuki to iu na no mahou wo motte 'ru

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Yume mite fyuuchaa

OK! Oorai! Ashita wo kono te ni

Mahou Sentai Magiranger!

GO FIGHT! Magi Magi Magiranger!

Shinjite fyuuchaa

OK! Oorai! Yuuki wo kono te ni

Mahou Sentai Magiranger!

Tabidate!

Hoji's talent for singing was his best, so he got high score when the song finished.

"Woo-hoo, yeah, Aibo! You sure know how to impress!" said Yousuke.

"Why thank you, Yousuke" said Hoji with a bit of sarcasm.

"Now it's your turn, Sion" said Yousuke with a sinister sneer.

"Hmph, fine, but this will be the last time I ever sing again!" he boomed.

"Let's see, how about Zyuranger?" asked Sion.

"Nah, I think, how about Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger?" said Yousuke.

"Yousuke, you do realize you're going to let me sing the theme song of the guys who threw us in the brig?" asked Sion.

"I know, but their theme song rocks, in fact, it rivals Justiriser"

Sion, not seeing any other way to get around, submitted to Yousuke.

(A/N: normal words-Sion's voice, parentheses-background voice)

3

2

1

Hikari yo Machi no tenshi-tachi ni todoke

Kagayaku yume wo kanaerareru you ni

Sakebu sairen iza shutsudou da

Aku no nioi wo nogashi wa shinai

One! Emergency!

Two! Dekaranger!

Three! Action!

Four! Perfect!

Five! Get on!

Ready to go! Ginga no hate made oikakete yuku

Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu

Ready to get! Itsutsu no pawaa awasemukau tokoro teki nashi

Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni

Saa Get up! Chansu da

(Get up! Dekaranger!)

whoa-oa Judgment! Kimeru ze

(Judgment! Dekaranger!)

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

Aku no yokbou ga uzumaku kagiri (whoa-o-oa)

Heiwa no tame nara itsu demo tatakau

Kinkyuu jitai hashiru tenshon (whoa-o-oa)

Atsui kobushi wo ima nigirishime

One! Emergency!

Two! Dekaranger!

Three! Action!

Four! Perfect!

Five! Get on!

Ready to go! Ginga ni hisonda yami no chikara yo

Seigi no mae de wa iki no ne wa tomaru

Ready to get! Hitotsu ni natta haato wa tachimachi mugendai

Hohoemi wasureta tenshi-tachi no tame ni

Saa Get up! Kakugo wo

(Get up! Dekaranger!)

whoa-oa Judgment! Kimero yo

(Judgment! Dekaranger!)

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

(Instrumental)

One! Yume yori

Two! Tooku e

Three! Never!

Four! Ever!

Five! Missin'!

Ready to go! Ginga no hate made oikakete yuku

Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu

Ready to get! Itsutsu no pawaa awasemukau tokoro teki nashi

Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni

Saa Get up! Chansu da

(Get up! Dekaranger!)

whoa-oa Judgment! Kimeru ze

(Judgment! Dekaranger!)

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

Sion was finished, and he leaned back into the sofa, quite pleased with himself.

"Wow, that was more refreshing than I thought" said Sion with a sigh.

"See? Songs are soup for the soul" said Yousuke.

"Don't start, Yousuke" said sion with a light laugh.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" asked Hoji.

"Alright, let's go crash at the Dino House!" cried Yousuke excitedly.

"Wait for me, guys!" shouted Hoji, and they left for the Dino House.

A/N: Not much point to this chapter, I just wanted the RRBZ to sing, is all.

PS: due to the insistence and disappointment to my readers, I will continue this fic rather than delete it for their sake, but I will only put three final chapters, none of which will complete the story and leave it all in a cliffhanger, for I have a sequel thought up for this.

And if you wanna find out how the songs they sang sound like, you can go to YouTube and find them.

For Yousuke's song, type "Justiriser" and look for Genseishin Justiriser by NinjaJack.

For Hoji, look for takuyakunda and look for a Mahou Sentai Magiranger video clip or something of the sort.

And finally, Sion's song, type in "CVilleberg" and look for "Dekaranger."

It is recommended that you LISTEN to the songs first BEFORE YOU REVIEW, and when listening, you may want to NOT look at the video so you can better imagine what the RRBZ's voices were like when they sang.

And one more thing, I like Hoji's voice the best. Also, none of those guys I mentioned with the videos are me, so give the credit to them.


	6. Part VI: Giant

Tabidate! Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

It was a long and tiresome week, and Kaoru really just wanted to get some rest, three times had Mojo attacked in the last three days including this one, and he seemed to only get stronger, she was bushed.

Kaoru sank into bed after a hard day's work, "things couldn't possibly get any worse" she thought. Unfortunately, it could and did.

The three strangers that went to the Rowdyruff Boys Z infiltrated Kaoru's bedroom, and while she was still asleep, put a strange mask on her eyes.

"Are you sure this will be enough?" asked one of them.

"Positive, it will hit them good enough, and help us 'measure' their strength, it won't be long until we can use these pathetic girls to help us revive Daitanix" said another.

And they left Kaoru alone, but a glowing green light transformed the young girl into Buttercup…

Next Day…

(Saturday to be precise)

"Professor!" shouted Mayor over the monitor of the Professor's lab.

"Mayor! What is it?!"

"Oh it's terrible! Terrible!" cried the Mayor.

"Mayor, what happened!" asked the Professor.

"Well…"

The Mayor then turned the monitor to what was happening, and it showed… Buttercup? Destroying Tokyo! But there was something different about her, not only was she wearing a strange mask on her eyes, but she was slightly larger than normal, about 20 feet taller.

"What in the world…?!" exclaimed the Professor.

"Papa… I mean, Professor, we have to call the other girls!" exclaimed Ken.

"Right! Peach!" exclaimed the Professor.

"Powerpuff Girls Z da wan!" exclaimed Peach.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

The girls arrived at the scene to watch Buttercup smash everything in sight-buildings, trees, cars, everything!

"Buttercup, what do you think you're doing! We're supposed to be heroines protecting the city!" exclaimed Blossom.

When Buttercup turned and saw Blossom, she suddenly gave a war-cry and tried to smash Blossom with a Megaton Dunk.

"What the-! Buttercup, what's wrong with you, and what's up with that mask on your face?"

Elsewhere…

"Who wants to try my new curry?" said Sugishita cheerily.

"I will!" shouted Yousuke.

"OW! Man this stuff is hot, Sugishita-sama!" exclaimed Yousuke upon tasting.

"Well, this was how my friends made it back home you know" said Sugishita.

"Hah! I bet I could make a better curry than that!" exclaimed Hoji, and he picked up a pineapple from the nearby fruit baskets. "Just wait"

Later…

Hoji unveiled his greatest creation: "My sour curry fruit salad surprise! Dig in!" he said.

The expression on Sugishita's and Yousuke's face was unambiguous: utter disgust.

It looked the combination of different fruits mixed with stale meat sauce, some rice, and burned meat.

"Um… Hoji, could you excuse us for a minute?" said Yousuke.

"Sugishita-sama, there's no way I'm eating that thing!" whispered Yousuke.

"Me neither, I got acid reflex" replied Sugishita.

Suddenly, a customer stepped in, and everyone turned and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I just stopped for lunch" said the man.

"Why no! not at all Mr. Yokota! In fact, we got a very special treat for you" exclaimed Sugishita.

"That's right!" exclaimed Yousuke, and he grabbed Hoji's dish and presented it to Yokota.

"And it's free too!" Yousuke added.

"Really?!" Mr. Yokota exclaimed, then examined the meal, "Are you sure this is safe?" asked Yokota.

"Absolutely! 100 percent safe!" Sugishita exclaimed.

Just then, Sion entered the café.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey, Sion, what are you doing here?" asked Yousuke.

"Well, I was hungry, and decided to stop by, you got anything to eat?" asked Sion.

Then, Mr. Yokota gave him Hoji's meal, "Here young man, you'll love this, and it's free too!" he exclaimed.

"Really, alright!" said Sion.

Later…

Everyone (except Hoji) watched in pure horror and disgust, Sion actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Well… at least he likes it" said Hoji.

Suddenly, Sion stopped, and, dropping the piece he was eating, dashed for the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Oh my…" said Sugishita, but their awkward situation was cut short when Sugishita's monitor next to one of the tables near the wall was ringing emergency.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Yokota.

"Uh… nothing, just a little um, security device which we've been meaning to get fixed for months!" exclaimed Yousuke.

"Oh… okay" said Mr. Yokota.

"Oh… and while your at it, how about you take the meal with you?" asked Sugishita.

"Me? But…"

"I knew you'd understand, here, and unfortunately, we'll also be closing early for now, some business to attend to, y'know" and Sugishita shoved him out of the door.

Mr. Yokota was a bit confused, but decided "I think I'll give this meal to my brother-in-law" and left.

"Whoa! That is one big Powerpuff Girl!" exclaimed Yousuke, looking at the monitor of Sugishita's secret underground base disguised as the Dino House Café.

Buttercup was still fighting the girls, and by now, was 50 feet tall, and still wearing the mask.

"You go on ahead guys, I'll stay here and tend to Sion" said Sugishita.

Sion was still in the bathroom, letting loose the "acid contents" out of his mouth.

"Burning Brick!"

"Rapid Boomer!"

The Rowdyruff Boys Z arrived in time to see that the Powerpuff Girls Z transform back into their normal selves after another Megaton Dunk, but the boys garabbed them in the nick of time, in bridal position to be precise.

They were unconscious, fortunately, so there was no embarrassment there.

But the real problem was with Buttercup.

GENTLY, they placed the girls down near a safe place and went back to the Daikaijuu sized Buttercup.

(A/N: Daikaijuu- means "Giant Monster" or "Great Monster", Godzilla is an example of Daikaijuu)

Boomer shifted to "Gao Hustler Rod! Sniper Mode!" and fired some beams at Buttercup, but that made her only bigger!

"She's too HUGE!" exclaimed Brick.

Just then, Sion finally arrived, riding on a… Gingahorse?

"Whoa, Sion! Where'd you get that Gingahorse?" exclaimed Brick.

"Let's not talk about that now!" said Sion.

Sion looked at Buttercup, "So how do we deal with her?" Sion asked.

"Well… um…" then Yousuke looked and saw the mask "That's it! We have to remove that mask! It must be her power source!" exclaimed Brick.

"You only figured that out now?" asked Hoji.

"Quiet, Aibo! Butch, I want you to climb up her legs and remove the locks keeping the mask in place!"

Butch looked shocked, "Why me?!" he asked.

"Because she's your girlfriend and we'll be able to support you from behind!" shouted Brick.

"She is not my GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Butch.

"Okay, not the point, but you're the only one who can get up there and remove it! After all, you're the strongest one of us!"

"I still say no!" exclaimed Butch.

"You got a better idea?" asked Brick.

"Yeah! But we'll need help from Genseishin JustiKaiser!" said Butch.

"Ugh! Just get in there already!" shouted Brick in the loudest voice he could muster.

Boomer and Brick flew up and taunted at Buttercup while Butch climbed up her leg.

"This is a drag…" mumbles Butch, but when he looked up and under Buttercup's skirt.

"Oh my…" and Butch's nose started to bleed, who would have guessed Buttercup had such a fine shape?

But immediately got his focus back, he had to remove that mask.

He was already up her thigh, but was it just him, or did her skin suddenly got smoother? Because he was slightly slipping, and the feeling was like gelatin.

"What the-?" Buttercup finally noticed Butch climbing up her leg, and tried to swat him like a fly off her leg.

But Butch managed to jump out of the way and grabbed onto the rim of her skirt, and Buttercup tried hitting him again, but failed and Butch was now floating waist-length in front of her.

"Megaton Dunk!" and Buttercup hit Butch with her hammer.

Buttercup had a triumphant smile on her face until she noticed that Butch was now running up the haft of her hammer towards her face, Butch then latched on to one of the hooks, and as he had hoped, Buttercup tried to hit him, but hit the hook attaching the mask to her face instead.

Butch then grabbed hold of her cloth, but this caught both Brick and Boomer off guard, and they watched with jaws down.

"What?" asked Butch, confused, until he realized he was holding on to the right side of Buttercup's breast!

"Oh crap!" he shouted when he noticed a very small, faint tinge of red on her face.

Butch jumped out of the way, and clumsily raced up her arm to get to the next hook, but Buttercup's attacks only intensified.

Finally, he made it and latched onto the next hook, as he did, Buttercup swiped it off too.

The mask was finally off, and Buttercup shrank back to normal, she also turned back into Kaoru.

"You got a lot of nerve! Making Buttercup grow, put me in an embarrassing situation, and getting me nose bleed!" Butch shouted towards the mask.

"Now you're gonna get it! Chou Sei Kantai Waza!" shouted Butch, and then, he spun his V-Lancera round above him, suddenly, a fleet of sparks flew off into the sky, and rained beams of punishment down in a series of explosions until the mask was destroyed.

(A/N: Chou Sei Kantai Waza- Butch's ultimate technique, translates into "Ultra Star Armada Attack" in English)

Later…

The three boys were sitting down to a snack, and Hoji apologized for the meal he served earlier, and promised to make a better one.

"I hope he doesn't screw this one up" said Yousuke.

"Me too" said Sion.

"Here we are! My Ultra Special!" said Hoji, as he presented a meal that looked even worse than his last: A combination of different ice cream mixed with meat sauce, tofu, plain ice, and bananas.

This made even Sion wanna puke, and he and Yousuke left as fast as they could, "I wonder what's their problem?" said Hoji as he took a bite, only to head to the bathroom upon swallowing…

A/N: My shortest chapter, and also the most funniest, well, in my standards.


	7. Part VII: Fight

Tabidate! Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer… aww… to hell with this!

The Rowdyruff Boys Z were back, and started thrashing Tokyo again, doing what they did best…

(A/N: Thrashing stuff, duh!)

Luckily, the girls were already around and ready to kick, well, their buttocks, or was that too revealing?

Anyway…

"Hold it right there! Rowdyruff Boys Z! We're back and ready to smite you with the palms of JUSTICE!" shouted Blossom.

Brick, really getting tired of this, just went and said "Blossom… two things…

"One: Talk is cheap"

"Two: Just Bring it!"

Blossom found this to be very rude, "Ugh! I am so gonna make you eat your words and puke them out!" she shouted.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" shouted Brick.

Buttercup and Butch…

"Ready to squeal, piggy?" asked Buttercup venomously.

"You're one to talk, pizza-face" said Butch.

And both greens went and duked it out.

Bubbles and Boomer…

"I guess this means we'll have to fight? Right?" asked Bubbles.

"I guess so, but it's really nice to see you again, you know?" asked Boomer.

"Hai" said Bubbles sweetly.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna try and hurt you, okay?" said Boomer.

"My, aren't you a gentleman…" remarked Bubbles.

"It comes with the territory, cause in this fic, I'm supposed to play the part of handsome nice guy, says so on the script…" said Boomer, breaking the fourth wall.

"Well, it is still nice of you" said Bubbles.

"Um… can we just get this over with?" asked Boomer.

"Sure" said Bubbles.

Both gave a respectful bow to each other before they put a fighting stance.

Brick and Blossom…

"Shooting Yoyo!" shouted Blossom.

Unarmed, Brick couldn't fight back, he knew he had to do something.

"Darn, without a weapon, I'm toast!" and with that said, time stopped as Brick stepped off the show.

"Dennis! You said I'd finally get another weapon on this part!" Brick spoke to me.

"Hey, come on man, the higher ups told me a sword was too violent that I can't get you one so soon, so you'll have to settle for this" and I presented something to him.

"You've got to kidding me! This is worse than a straw!" exclaimed Brick.

"Just get back in there, already!" I shouted to him.

And so he went back.

Blossom nearly tripped when time resumed.

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Blossom.

"Alright Blossom, it's time for you to feel my true power!" shouted Brick.

"Give it your best shot!"

"Gladly, behold my ultimate weapon!"

And he unveiled…

Back to the blues…

"We aren't really fighting, aren't we?" asked Bubbles, who was following Boomer's signals to strike at the corresponding area.

"Don't worry, hopefully everyone will think we're fighting, I just hope it's convincing enough" said Boomer.

"If you say so… ah!" and Bubbles accidentally slipped on a puddle produced from a fire hydrant that blew its top.

"Don't worry, I got you!" and Boomer grabbed her bridal style.

"At this moment, both of our blue-eyed blondes blushed so ferociously, you could see that the lower parts of their bodies were turning pale from lack of blood, which was heading for their face.

Everything stopped as Boomer GENTLY placed Bubbles down and walked over to me.

"Dennis! You planned this didn't you!" he boomed.

"Me, of course not! What makes you say that?"

And I have a flashback…

I bribed Butch for ten thousand yen for the next three months if he broke that fire hydrant without letting Boomer know…

End Flashback…

"I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" I lied.

"Well… if you say so… but can I just end this scene already?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

Butch and Buttercup…

"You're so gonna pay you SOB!" shouted Buttercup.

"Hah! But you won't be able to survive my next attack!"

"Just bring it!" shouted Buttercup.

"Gladly!"

And Butch dashed for her…

"As soon as I get a look at how fine you are…" and Butch peeked behind her skirt!

But before Buttercup could react, she heard the flash of a camera…

"YOU **JERK!!!!**" and she kicked his face and did a Super Megaton Dunk on his face.

Buttercup tried to find where Butch hid the camera, but it wasn't on him.

Buttercup walked away, embarrassed and defeated, even if she did land the finishing blow, she felt even more enraged that Butch could probably blackmail her with it…

Now it's my turn to break the fourth wall!

And just then, a handsome blonde bishounen, my anime avatar, walked in, with mild curly hair, a pair of glasses, a long white coat and white pants, and a pair of cool sports shoes, I walked over and bent to see if Butch was okay.

"Yo, my man, how did it feel?" I asked.

"You were right Dennis, it did feel good…" he said.

"What?"

"That the feeling of Buttercup's hammer on my face was like heaven, oh man, I want her to smash me again!" he said, almost like a lunatic.

"You see, even when we lose to her, we win everything" I said, then continued "By the way, where did you put that camera?" I asked.

"Well, women may have many more hiding places than men, but we still have one last…"

"On second thought, don't answer that" I immediately said.

Brick and Blossom…

"Behold the awesome power of my secret weapon!"

Bum-bum-BUM!

It's a… a… A…

A plate of curry?

Blossom sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Blossom! Don't underestimate the power of curry!"

"Brick, that is totally ridiculous!" said Blossom, who thought that it was worse than a straw.

"Just come and face me!" Brick challenged.

"sigh, alright" and Blossom charged for him.

"Now! Curry Force Attack!" and threw the plate at Blossom.

And Blossom slipped while she ran towards Brick, but what Brick failed to realize was that she was heading straight for him!

Brick and Blossom collided with each other, and then they fell, Brick with his back to the floor, and Blossom just on top of Brick, where their lips met in a very, very awkward position.

Both gave a deep red blush, I won't even begin to describe how awkward and cute the scene is, so we'll skip it by a few minutes…

_Fast Forward…_

At the Dino House, Yousuke was still rubbing his lips, swearing he will never clean it ever again.

Boomer cursed under his breath that I put him in a situation and didn't know how to put me in court for it, though technically, there really is no way he could put me in court no matter what he did.

And Butch was treasuring his (CENSORED) of Buttercup, knowing that, while it isn't her face, it would be the only thing that could remind him of her.

As for Ryuunosuke Sugishita, he was very tight-lipped about the whole issue.

A/N: A little grosser than my previous ones, but still funny, I almost laughed myself.


	8. Part VIII: Kidnapped

Tabidate! Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

The Rowdyruff Boys decided to do some "training" and Brick got Murphy along for the ride, since the SPD Battlizer was his real weapon, and not some plate of curry.

Butch was at an abandoned factory, training in the use of his V-Lancer, he cut a steel beam in half with a single swipe, with no resistance to the blade.

Butch was very pleased with himself, until he felt someone watching him, he didn't like it… not at all.

Suddenly, a shot hit him, and he was out cold…

Boomer was at the coast, and no one may have realized it, but he was actually a professional Chinese Broadsword expert, and he flailed his Gao Hustler Rod in that fashion, moving around like a drunkard, and yet able to position himself so elegantly.

Boomer stopped when he sensed someone behind him, he was about to turn when the stroke of a blade hit him, knocking him out…

Brick was training with Murphy, and both were very pleased with the result…

He went and took out his canteen to try and get a drink, but his Rowdy-Phone beeped.

(A/N: Rowdy-Phone- my name for their Henshin Devices)

It was a message from Boomer, he wanted to discuss something about Brick.

Brick traced the call to the warehouse where Butch was, and Murphy decided to come along for the ride.

"Guys, where the hell are you?" exclaimed Brick when he got there, really annoyed.

But it was replaced with shock when he found the others in binds and ropes, unconscious.

"What the-?"

But then, he sensed someone behind him, and Brick raised his arm to block an incoming kick.

Brick was flung a good meters away, but fortunately landed on his feet.

He turned and saw his assailant: A little boy, wearing a Japanese grade school uniform and a pair of glasses, and red hair, with dark eyes.

"What the? Who are you?" asked Brick.

"You must be the leader, since you knew I was coming" said the boy, his voice the combination of a faint wheeze and a sigh, but with a venomous undertone to it.

"What do you want?" asked Brick, Murphy by his side.

"Oh nothing, it's just, I wanted to see what you're capable of" answered the boy.

"You still haven't answered who you are" said Brick.

"Pardon me, how rude I was for that, my name is… Kurogane Jinno" said the boy.

Brick looked at the sinisterly smiling boy, he sensed a strong, malevolent energy surrounding him, and all in a tiny little package as well.

"Well… I suppose it's time for me to show you, what I've got…" and in that instant, Jinno's smile turned into a sinister frown, then he reached for his wrist, which had a bracelet of sorts on it, with an elongated hexagonal black face, and on the face was a pair of purple hexagonal stones connected on it.

Jinno raised his hand, his palms looking at Brick, then he quickly brought it parallel to his face, and grabbed onto the arm.

"CREST ON!"

And the purple stone glowed brightly.

Suddenly, his short legs grew into a pair of shoes with spikes on the toes, as well as long, purple pants. His torso also became much broader, and sported a long, velvet-blue coat, and his hands sprouted fingerless gloves. Even his face transformed from that of a toddler to one of an average kid's face, with red hair and his glasses disappeared, to be replaced by a pair of sinister, golden-colored eyes.

He stood erect as he posed himself, one of his hands in a fist at his lower side, and his left hand covering his face as if in shame, but then he lowered it and kept it raised at his side.

"Wha-? What are you?" asked Brick.

"I am the greatest warrior that ever lived, even better than you Rowdyruff Boys Z! I am…"

"**DEMON PRINCE**"

Brick felt overwhelmed by this one, for Demon Prince resonated with such an awesome force of destructive power.

"Come and face me. Prince Svert!" and his weapon, a large, golden falchion, the Prince Svert appeared in his hands.

"I got something for that! BATTLIZER ON!" and Murphy transformed into Brick's ultimate weapon, the SPD Battlizer.

"Don't think a giant sword and a suit of armor is going to help you" said Demon Prince venomously.

"Maybe so, but it gives me all that I'll ever need!" Brick shouted, and he dashed for Demon Prince.

"FIRE DRIVE!" shouted Brick, and attacked using his sword ignited in four streaks of fire.

"How completely futile" muttered Demon Prince, and he blocked the attack easily with his Prince Svert.

"What the!?!" exclaimed Brick.

"Grow stronger Brick, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to face me…" said Demon Prince.

Then he flung Brick back a ways, then he pointed at him with the Prince Svert, suddenly, he twirled it around, it glowed a bright purple, then it floated in place as Demon Prince left it there. Twirling like a tornado, the silhouette of his weapon made it look like there were at least ten or so of them.

Then Prince placed one of his feet backwards, and cupped his hands together, as if about to perform Hadouken, then, with both palms open, released the Prince Svert at Brick.

"Knight Cleaver!"

And after that… Everything went dark, except for a small glance at Demon Prince coming towards him, "If you wish to find me, I often frequent at this place' and Demon Prince dropped a card in front of him.

Later…

Sion was at the soccer field, he needed to take his mind of what just happened, something about being knocked out and then suddenly, Yousuke came along and said a new guy named Demon Prince fought and beat the crud out of him.

"Just great, more competition" muttered Sion.

He was thinking about Yousuke's description of Demon Prince, and his alter ego Jinno Kurogane, only made Sion more concerned. It's not everyday you see a deranged psycho in the form of a kid who can transform into something fierce.

Thinking too much hurt his brain, so, feeling completely annoyed, he kicked his soccer ball as hard and as far as he could.

He turned around and walked away, but was met with his ball hitting his backside of the head.

"OWW!! Hey, who did that?!" he shouted, and then he turned and saw… Kaoru.

"Kaoru, what a pleasant surprise" he said, his tone immediately changing into a friendly one.

"Can the formalities, Sion, it's good to see you again" said Kaoru, although a little more, I dunno, kinder than how she would usually present herself.

Sion and Kaoru sat together in silence for a while, not really having an intimate moment, they were just plain BORED.

Finally, Kaoru started muttering something angry.

"What's up?" asked Sion.

"What? Oh, nothing, just that, some perverted jerk snapped a (CENSORED) shot of me a few days ago, when I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna, I'm gonna- Well you know" said Kaoru, calming down a bit.

"Really now?" said Sion, remembering that HE was the one who took the shot in the first place.

"Well, if I find this guy, if ever, I'll be happy to introduce you to him" said Sion.

"You know him?!" asked Kaoru.

"Well, lets just say, I get a little… closer than I think what with all that has been going on"

"Well, I gotta go, see ya… AHH!" and Kaoru suddenly slipped on the steps and sprained her ankle.

"Want me to carry you home?" asked Sion slyly.

"No, I can walk just fine…" she tried to stand up and walk, but failed.

"Just get on my back and let me handle it" said Sion, squatting in front of her so she could get on his back.

After a while…

"Sion?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I guess"

_I guess the old saying was true after all: A man's best friend is a dog, but a boy's best friend… was a tomboy._

Hoji was taking a stroll around the city. Listening to "Ignited" on his Ipod.

Until he once again bumped into Miyako.

"Ow… sorry" said Hoji.

"Its you again" said Miyako, who realized that this was her second time she met with Hoji.

"Oh, hello there" said Hoji.

"Hoji, was it? My, it seems so… I dunno, coincidental that we have to meet in the exact same manner" said Miyako giggling.

"It sure does, hey, you haven't even told me your name yet" said Hoji.

"It's Miyako, Goutokuji Miyako" said Miyako.

"Well now, it's only appropriate that I also introduce myself. My name is Tomasu Hoji" said Hoji.

"Hoji? As in that type of herbal tea?" asked Miyako giggling.

"Well, I never knew there would actually be anyone who would see through that" said Hoji, scratching his head, Miyako misread this reaction.

"S-sorry…" said Miyako apologetically.

Hoji became distressed, for he was a real "nice guy", a little too much so, and, although he was a Rowdyruff Boy Z, he is disinclined towards hurting a girl's feelings, and although Yousuke would prattle on about "Chivalry is dead" or something like that, Hoji can't help it.

"N-no, it's nothing too bad, just, you are quite admirable when you noticed that" said Hoji at the spur of the of the moment.

"Really?" said Miyako.

Hoji found himself in a very awkward situation; sometimes he really hated his values.

And so, Hoji and Miyako talked about themselves for a while, and Miyako told him about her special "someone".

Turns out, Hoji once had someone he held in "high regard" too, a girl by the name of Emiri, but then told him of how she died in a car accident.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…" said Miyako.

"No, it's fine, I get on by, but this guy you're talking about, he must have been just as special to you as Emiri was to me, huh?" asked Hoji.

"Yeah"

"Did… anything happen to him?" asked Hoji.

"Not really, just, something… something… awful, I'm afraid" said Miyako.

Hoji took out a bubble wand toy from his pocket, and did the "Shabon Freedom" on it, much to Miyako's surprise.

"W-where did you learn that?!" asked Miyako, still surprised.

"Oh that? It's a technique I've always known, to be honest, my twin brother and I perfected it when we were younger" replied Hoji.

"You have… a brother? What was his name?" asked Miyako.

"Takaaki" replied Hoji.

Miyako was even more shocked, it felt strange, but it was no wonder Hoji and Takaaki looked the same, they were brothers.

"I… I have to go, um… thanks Hoji, for everything!" and she quickly left.

"Hey wait! What was that about?"

Yousuke was determined to find Jinno at any cost, and this card he dropped would be a great help to him.

"This must be it…" he thought.

The Kintoki Shop…

Momoko was inside, bored and busy devising a plan to defeat Brick, whom she AFFECTIONATELY nicknamed "Her Rival"

(A/N: AFFECTIONATELY- Key Word!)

But couldn't do anything about it, this made her wish her "Flame-haired Knight" from the time of the rain came back to her.

The door opened…

"Welcome sir…" greeted Sakurako.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Actually, I came here to inquire about a person by the name of Kurogane Jinno" asked Yousuke.

"Kurogane… Jinno? We never had anyone by that name here before" replied Sakurako.

Looks like Yousuke was led the wrong way, and yet, why did Jinno bring him here? Maybe he'll ask that girl by the corner…

_Uh-oh, bad move, Yousuke!_

"Hey do you know anyone named Jinno?" asked Yousuke.

"How do the hell should I… OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S YOU!!!" squealed Momoko as she saw Yousuke.

"Oh no! Its you!" and Yousuke tried to get away, but Momoko came and hugged him so tight that he was practically wrestled to the ground.

"Momoko, is this someone you know?" asked Sakurako.

"OH YES!!! THIS IS MY DARLING KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR WHO CAME AND GOT ME OUT OF THE RAIN!!" and she let loose another squeal.

"Well, this is a surprise" remarked Sakurako.

Yousuke, from this encounter, ultimately realized Jinno was not just a foe with a dangerous mind, but a dangerous sense of humor as well.

Outside, on top of a building, was Jinno, watching the scene, laughing at the little "trouble" he caused.

Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him…

"You are late, Hao, I thought you prided yourself on punctuality" said Jinno coldly.

"It could not be helped, Jinno, I simply could not bear with your "childish pranks", especially when it came to match-making" said Hao.

"Oh come on, I thought you and Marion made a lovely couple, you, are ruthless and sadistic, and she, was creepy and gothic, wouldn't that make for a lovely couple? I especially admire couples that are completely murderous and insane you know, but this one between Yousuke and Momoko is cute too" said Jinno, in an amused tone of voice.

Getting into a more serious matter…

"Are you certain that this… red-headed boy is the one?" asked Hao.

"Most definitely… but he has not yet reached full capacity. And so he stands little chance against Daimaou Astaroth, let alone be a full-fledged vessel of Biarce."

"So we simply wait…"

"Yes, hopefully, Zahab's Space Pirates will provide as an adequate training programme, so for now, let us return to the safety of our shadows…" and in a blink, Jinno and Hao disappeared.

Later…

The Powerpuff Girls Z were at the lab…

Momoko was happily eating her favorite sweets while at the same time, dreaming about her encounter with Yousuke, whom she had just gotten to know his full name by now.

Miyako was sifting through all the fashion catalogues on the internet, in a failing attempt to forget the startling revelation of Hoji's identity as Taka-chan's twin.

Kaoru was tending to her wounded leg.

It was then that Ken walked in, observing the girls.

"You all seem so preoccupied, something on your mind?" asked Ken.

"It's nothing" replied the three girls in unison.

Suddenly, the lights and all the other appliances mysteriously shut off.

"It's probably just a broken fuse, I'll fix it" said Ken, and went down to check.

Ken went down the basement to check.

"Now, let's see…"

But as soon as he was in the process of checking for damage, he heard a loud commotion above him, as well as the girls screaming for help.

Ken and Peach (Who was with him) rushed back up, only to find the place in shambles, and the girls missing!

"Papa! I mean- Professor! Help! Something happened to the girls!" shouted Ken.

The Professor got there, also having heard the commotion.

"Wha-! Ken, what happened?!"

"I-I don't know!" said Ken.

End of Chapter…

A/N: Well, this chapter went out well, and it looks like Princess-sama will finally have someone for herself as well, although slightly younger, changing in age as he "henshins" into his actual form, plus, no one will be allowed to use him because he's my "best character yet." Also, I think I made references to other anime in this chapter too. And other than that, the true identities of those "mystery three" that visited the Rowdyruffs and Kaoru will, partially, be revealed, that is if you've been paying attention.


	9. Part IX: Rescue

Tabidate! Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Same as always

Flashback…

"Oni-san, wait up!" shouted a young Hoji.

"Hey, why do we have to be so far from home, Oni-san?" asked Hoji to his brother, Takaaki.

While Hoji and Takaaki were twins, Hoji always had the tendency to act like a younger brother, considering that he was born only two minutes after Takaaki, and that's saying something.

"Relax Hoji, I just want to show you this trick I learned" said Takaaki, then he took out a bubble wand, then he blew into it, as it did, smaller bubbles entered into a larger one.

"Wow, that's amazing!" said Hoji, astonished.

"Yeah, and wait until you see this…" said Takaaki, suddenly, all the bubbles inside popped, and then, the larger one popped a second later.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" asked Hoji.

"Darn, I thought I finally got it" said Takaaki.

"Got what?" asked Hoji.

"It's a trick I've been working on for quite a while; I call it the Shabon Freedom" said Takaaki.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get it one day" said Hoji; he then picked up the bubble wand, and blew into it, producing smaller bubbles in a bigger one, suddenly, the big one popped, and the smaller ones floated in air for a split second until they popped too.

"Hoji, you did it!" said Takaaki, astonished.

"Huh? Did what?" asked Hoji, a bit confused.

"You did the Shabon Freedom!" exclaimed Takaaki.

_We were the best of friends, we practiced, and practiced, until we finally got it right, I was almost as happy for Takaaki as I was for myself… but then…_

Hoji and Takaaki were on a train, since their family was getting ready to move to Tokyo soon because of a job offer their father got, and the pay was really good too.

_All I heard after that… was a loud boom_

An explosion sounded and everything went up in flames.

_I thought I was gonna die…_

End Flashback…

Hoji woke up immediately; sweat streaming down his face…

"Takaaki, I'm sorry, if only I… I'm sorry I couldn't… save you…" he said sullenly before getting up.

(A/N: Because Hoji thought Takaaki died, he never looked for him)

Hoji went to the dining room where his godmother- Marika Reimon, was preparing breakfast for him.

"Hoji, you look pale, did you have, it… again?" asked Marika concernedly.

"Yeah, mom, I did" answered Hoji.

Even though Marika wasn't his real mother, she was as loving as they came, and brought Hoji into a tight hug to ease his pain.

Later…

Hoji went to the boy's usual hangout of the Dino House Café.

He was surprised to see the other guys and Mr. Sugishita deep in conversation, which is quite unnatural considering that Sion would usually be snacking and Yousuke would usually be playing the Rangers Strike card game with Ryuunosuke.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Hoji.

"Hey Hoji, didn't you hear? The Powerpuff Girls Z were kidnapped!" said Sion.

"What?!" exclaimed Hoji in shock and surprise.

"You mean you didn't know? It was on the news, heck, it even made it to the websites!" said Yousuke.

"Websites?" asked Hoji.

"Uh… never mind that. But anyway, we found this video of the kidnapping at the lab" said Yousuke.

"How did you get the video?" asked Hoji.

"Sugishita-sama got it" said Yousuke.

"And how did Sugishita-sama get his hands on it?" asked Hoji again.

"Well he… hey, Sugishita-sama, how exactly did you get this video?" asked Yousuke as he turned to Ryuunosuke.

"Well… I just have… sources" replied Ryuunosuke.

"Anyway, you gotta check this…" said Yousuke.

Video…

The PPGZ were doing the same usual before the kidnapping, just then, the lights went out and Ken went to check it out as usual.

Just then, the girls started some kind of a conversation…

"Hey guys, I've been thinking…" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah Kaoru?" asked Momoko.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but, I actually think I might actually, like a… guy" said Kaoru shyly.

"WHAT! I can't believe, you actually like someone, who is he?!" shouted Momoko.

"Momoko! You're acting up again! This is why I DON'T like confiding with you!" said Kaoru firmly.

Momoko collected herself from that outburst.

"Eh-heh, sorry about that Kaoru, it's just, you don't strike me as a girl that can actually like a boy, and in THAT kind of way" said Momoko, hinting at a certain topic.

"Well, no, I'd actually think of him, more of a friend, a rival even, but… I got this weird feeling from him just today, I wanted someone who has more "expertise" at this thing to see if it was exactly what I thought it was, but it looks like that was a mistake" said Kaoru glumly.

"Ah, don't fret Kaoru, all you gotta do is show that you have feelings for him, and if he doesn't like you, problem solved! I think…"

Stop Video…

"Come to think of it, you've been meeting with Kaoru for quite some time, Haven't you, Sion?" asked Yousuke…

"Just continue the video!" said Sion with a blush.

Video again…

Kaoru just grumbled and went silent, unable to think properly for having confided in Momoko.

With no one else, Momoko turned to Miyako.

"So Miyako, what's on your mind? You seem kinda distant today" asked Momoko.

"Oh, it's nothing…" said Miyako.

"Oh come on, tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme"

"Alright, I'll tell you! Well, you see, I met someone today… someone… I never expected" said Miyako in a soft-spoken voice.

"OOHH…! Was it your Shabon Knight?!" asked Momoko hastily.

"Well… not exactly, it was his brother… I never knew he had one though"

Stop Video…

"Hey! What was that about?!" asked Yousuke.

_She knows Takaaki?_ Thought Hoji, for he had always taken his twin brother for dead these past couple of years.

"Hello? Earth to Hoji?" said Yousuke, snapping him back to existence.

"Oh… sorry" apologized Hoji.

Video…

"Wow, that would come to a surprise, so how was he…"

CRASH!

"What the-!"

Suddenly, an army of strange orange-skinned guys with moustaches and pirate shorts with cutlasses or something like that came storming in, constantly yelling "Yatotto! Yatotto!" and grabbing the girls.

"Hey, let go of ME!!" shouted Momoko.

"What are you doing, let me go!!" shouted Miyako.

"Hey, hands of you RUNTS!" shouted Kaoru.

Elsewhere in the room, the three visitors who came to the Rowdyruff Boys Z came out from the doors.

"These subjects will do nicely for the Daitanix…" said the samurai.

"Yup, with these wretches will do just fine, Zahab will be pleased…" said the guy in the leather jacket.

"What are you trying to do with us?!" shouted Momoko.

"Oh, don't worry, we don't intend to do anything, that's all up to our good friend- the Captain, take them back to the Arakure Mutekijou!" commanded the guy in the pirate suit.

The Girls shouted and begged to be freed, but that was all they could do as they left from the video's sight…

Stop Video…

The boys didn't know what to make of it; they just sat in momentary surprise and shock.

"Who were those guys?" asked Sion.

"And what was that talk about a… Daitanix?" asked Yousuke.

"It was probably the Evil Space Pirates of the Barban" said Ryuunosuke from out of nowhere.

Everyone immediately looked at him.

"How do you know this, Sugishita-sama?" asked Yousuke.

"Well… I… I just do… so let's leave it at that. Anyway, I believe the ones who kidnapped the Powerpuff Girls Z must have been from the Barban Space Pirates.

"Who are these Barban Space Pirates, anyway?" asked Hoji.

"Very well, but first, I'll start with a little fairy tale. Do you boys know about the secret legend of the Gingaforest?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"Of course! I grew up with it!" exclaimed Yousuke.

"Well, let me tell you about it then. Long ago, deep within the dark vastness of space, borne from the corruption and death of a star, was a great and terrible creature of immense power, this creature was known as the Daitanix. Having been born from this foulness, the Daitanix sought only to devour all other stars in the galaxy, stealing their life energies and reducing them into jewels, all of which grant whosoever bears them, immortality. An army of evil space pirates, known as the Barban, came and built their castle, the back of the foul creature itself to serve as the foundation, in order to tame the monstrosity. One by one, stars throughout the Milky Way were devoured and destroyed, reduced to serve the Barban's whims. Evetually, they turned to Earth, seeking to destroy the planet and turning it into a star to absorb. But they were stopped…"

"How so?" asked Sion, not really familiar with this legend.

"How? By an alliance… a benevolent race of sentient, giant creatures known as the Seijuu came to Earth and formed a pact with a group of five humans to help put an end to the Daitanix and stop its path of destruction. These chosen heroes would go down in legend as the Gingamen…"

"Aha! You see!? I knew it!! The Gingamen are real!" exclaimed Yousuke triumphantly.

"Yousuke! Quiet, we're trying to get to get the full picture here!" shouted Hoji.

"Oh, sorry…" he quickly apologized.

"To continue, the Gingamen and the Seijuu clashed for several long days against the Barban and the Daitanix, but, long story short, they finally killed the Daitanix and sealed its corpse as well as the rest of the Barban pirates beneath the Earth, never to be freed…" concluded Sugishita-sama.

"So… let me get this straight, the Barban space Pirates invaded our planet in ancient times, and now their freed and kidnapped the girls, so… how exactly were they set free?" asked Hoji.

"Well… do you remember when that mysterious iceberg appeared in Tokyo Bay? When it was suddenly destroyed, it must have caused a cataclysmic shift in the Earth's plates, creating an earthquake of such immense magnitude it broke the seal and freed the Barbans."

(A/N: In this way, it is partly Ken's fault that the Barbans were released)

"So what? Are we supposed to, like, save them or something?" asked Sion.

Everyone looked at him like he was dense or something.

"Oh, come on!... Seriously?" he asked again.

"Hey, even if we wanted them to be in this little predicament, they've kinda grown on us, you know?" said Yousuke.

"And besides, one of them knows my brother is alive, I gotta know" said Hoji.

Sion was cornered, there was no way out of this logical argument, not that he was anywhere near logical.

"Fine, you got me, so where do we start looking?" asked Sion.

"First, we'll take a little trip to the Silver Star Ranch, then, we'll hoof it from there" said Ryuunosuke.

"Why would we wanna go there?" asked Sion.

"Because… an old friend of mine who works there knows about the Barbans much more extensively than me, and also, we might be able to get someone to help us in this as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Yousuke.

Later…

The two-hour drive to Silver Star Ranch was uneventful, except for the music which was currently being played and Sion's snacking sounds for bringing some potato chips for the ride.

Finally, they arrived at the Ranch, it was a bit stereotypical if looked in the usual way: lots of cabins here and there, dotted with some stables and horses and the such.

There, a man came and greeted the boys and Ryuunosuke.

"Sugishita! It's nice to meet you here!" said the man.

"It's good to see you too, Haruhiko! How have you been?"

"Never better, but now that you're here, why not come inside? Ah, I see you've brought some friends along" said Haruhiko, looking at the boys.

Later…

"So… the Barbans have been acting up again, have they? I'm not surprised, lately; something's been riling up the local wildlife in Gingaforest, I'd thought something was going down there, but I had my suspicions about the Barbans, Ryouma told me that they had been appearing once or twice. But never have I imagined them sneaking past and into the city to kidnap Tokyo's greatest defenders, the Powerpuff girls Z!" remarked Haruhiko.

"What do you think they wanted with them?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"No doubt to re-empower the Daitanix" said Haruhiko.

"But isn't the Daitanix already dead?" asked Hoji.

"It is, but a being of that power level does pose the strongest possibility to be revived, and all it would require is some form of energy source, no doubt that's where the girls factor into the equation."

"So now what? We now know the motive, but not the location of where they might be" said Hoji.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Yousuke.

"It can't be… sorry Ryuunosuke, but I must see what is going on!" exclaimed Haruhiko.

"Wait! Haruhiko!" but he was out of sight before Ryuunosuke could reach the door.

"Boys, we must go and see what's going on!" said Ryuunosuke to the boys.

"Alright! I was so bored I'd thought we'd never get into any action!" exclaimed Sion.

Outside…

A monster which somewhat resembled a man-sized red oni wearing equally red samurai armor and accompanied by the orange-skinned pirate seamen who looked like the ones who kidnapped girls approached a pedestal with a canopy on it, placed on the pedestal.

"Ahahahahaha!! Finally, after months of searching, we've finally found the Lights of Ginga!" he shouted in glee.

Suddenly, a warrior wearing a red suit and a lion-themed helmet jumped from out of nowhere, bearing arms… er… sword against them.

"Hold it right there, Dotoumusha! You will not steal the Lights of Ginga!" said the warrior.

"GingaRed! How unsurprising, when will you Gingamen learn that you cannot stop the Barbans or the Daitanix!?" shouted Dotoumusha.

"Because, we Gingamen defeated you once! And that was 3000 years ago, and we can do so again, today!" shouted GingaRed.

"Ha! I have no time for this! Yartots! Kill this fool while I make my way back to the Arakure Mutekijou!" and Dotoumusha ran as fast as he could away with the urn that held the Lights of Ginga.

"Stop!" but GingaRed was impeded by the Yartots, moronically shouting "Yatotto! Yatotto!" as he saw them rush for him.

"Ryouma! What happened!?" it was Haruhiko.

"Haruhiko!? Get back, it's dangerous!" shouted Ryouma aka GingaRed.

Just then, Ryuunosuke and the boys arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?!" shouted Yousuke.

Haruhiko looked at the broken pedestal, and his worst fears were realized, the Lights of Ginga were stolen.

"Oh my goodness, the Lights have been stolen!" Haruhiko shouted.

"Haruhiko! Would you please give us some enlightenment here?" demanded Sugishita.

"Well, what was once on that pedestal over there is an ancient power called the Lights of Ginga, if whoever stole it is working for Barban, then it can only mean one thing…"

A chill suddenly went down their spines, "The Daitanix…" suddenly crossed their thoughts.

"Ryouma! Which way did the Lights go!?" exclaimed Haruhiko.

"That way, Hyah!" shouted Ryouma as he hit another Yartot.

"Boys, you're gonna have to go and get the Lights back yourselves!" said Sugishita.

"But why us?" they said in unison.

"Because there's no time! We'll catch up with you later! Now go!"

And off they went in the direction of Dotoumusha.

Finally, the sprinting alien samurai was in sight.

"Stop right there!" shouted Yousuke.

The samurai stopped, as if on cue. Then, turning around, he came face to face with the boys and Murphy, their robo-dog companion.

"So… you little boys think you can face one of the Barban!? Do you!?!" shouted Dotoumusha.

"Shut up, you freak!" shouted Yousuke.

"Yeah, 'cause we're so gonna totally own you!" said Sion.

"Ha! You won't be so smug once I unleash the power of the Lights against you!" shouted Dotoumusha, and he opened the urn containing the Lights. Suddenly, everything began to move violently, the trees, the grass, everything, as if a brisk wind was passing around them, and a golden glowing ball of bright light emerged near Dotoumusha.

"Behold! The Lights of Ginga! Not even your powers will be able to stop me once I've fused with its mighty energies!" he shouted as he brought the lights onto his hands, and pulled them into his body, as the lights disappeared by some mysterious shadows on Dotoumusha's chest.

Dotoumusha then mutated into something more, with some appendages growing from his back, and his left hand transforming into some sort of a pincer-like blade with black serrations.

"Now, feel my fury!" and he charged up his samurai sword by running the pincer blade and releasing the pent up energy on the boys in a shockwave slash.

The boys fell on their backs by the attack, but managed to get back on their feet.

"Ha! That's nothing! okay guys, Let's do this!" exclaimed Yousuke.

"Burning Brick!"

"Rapid Boomer!"

"Crushing Butch!"

"Now we'll see who has the last laughs!" said Brick.

"Bring it on!" said Dotoumusha.

Boomer went up first and rushed at Dotoumusha with his rod, then Butch came up after that, and then Brick with the Battlizer.

Boomer jumped up and tried to hit him high and Butch down low, but Dotoumusha countered Boomer which sent him flying back, and he kicked Butch out a ways.

Brick attacked him from behind, but Dotoumusha raised his sword to defend his back, and deflected Brick's attack easily, repelling backwards a few ways too.

Boomer jumped up, ready to perform his Silver Wolf Full Moon Cut, the attack caught Dotoumusha off guard briefly, and he managed to land a hit on him, sending Dotoumusha flying back a ways, the other boys dashing to his side.

"Did I get you?" asked Boomer to the unconscious Dotoumusha.

"Not even close…" and Dotoumusha immediately jumped back up and dashed at incredible speeds, hitting the boys with repeated assaults until they fell once again on their backs.

"Just give up! You're even weaker than the Gingamen!" shouted Dotoumusha.

"What!? Oh man, you are so gonna pay for that! You can pound me, trash me, and just plain toss me around like a baseball, but nobody and I mean nobody, ever calls me anything like that, now you're gonna get it!!" bellowed Butch as he rose to his feet.

"Well, well, well, the wimp actually has some bark, let's see if you've got any bite!" shouted Dotoumusha, and he did his charged slash.

But Butch dodged it easily and started lashing at Dotoumusha with all the anger in his systems enhancing his blows, and performing his Super V-Slash Swipe, effectively turning the tide in their favor.

"Alright, way to deal it to that punk, huh, Butch?" said Brick.

"Yeah, but it looks like he's still kicking" said Butch, looking at Dotoumusha who was rising up from Butch's blows.

"Don't worry, I got just the thing" said Brick.

Then he tossed a sort of object which resembled a black and white dumbbell into the air, Murphy grabbed it like a bone, and then he contorted into a sort of cannon.

"Whoa! When did you get this upgrade?" asked Boomer.

"It's nothing new really; all I needed to do was get him to grip the Key Bone and presto! He's all the heavy firepower we'll need, it's called the D-Bazooka" said Brick confidently.

"Well, whatever it is, let's finish this guy!" said Butch.

Then they held the D-Bazooka up at different angles and took aim at Dotoumusha.

"Ready!" cried Boomer.

"Aim!" bellowed Butch.

"FIRE!" shouted all of them in unison.

And they launched a massive ball of fire at Dotoumusha's direction, finally defeating the alien samurai.

They turned around towards the audience, Brick holding Murphy up with both of his hands at his side, while Butch and Boomer did a thumbs down as Dotoumusha fell to his knees, crackling with energy, then falling face-first into the ground followed by a huge explosion.

After that, Haruhiko, Ryuunosuke and Ryouma managed to catch up with them.

"Did you get the one who stole the Lights?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"Yeah, what's left of him is over there" said Brick, pointing over where Dotoumusha just was.

Suddenly, everything started moving violently again, and the glowing Lights of Ginga emerged behind the boys, everyone looked at it as it shined brightly, suddenly, it broke into three separate lights and dashed towards the boys, turning them back into their normal forms and knocking them unconscious.

Later…

The Boys were taken back to the ranch and placed on some beds.

"What happened out there?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"I'm not sure, the Lights of Ginga never made a reaction like this before" said Ryouma, who was also now wearing civilian clothes.

"Well, whatever the case, they should get some rest, we can continue our search for the Powerpuff Girls Z later, I just hope we won't be too late" said Haruhiko, and they all left the room.

After they left, the Black Aura of the Rowdyruff Boys began to pulsate violently, but then, it instantaneously disappeared, only to be replaced by a golden glowing aura…

Elsewhere…

Jinno is in a dark, indistinguishable room, when his stone bracelet suddenly glowed purple, "Well, how about that? It looks like things are going to get a little more interesting from here on."

The Arakure Mutekijou…

"Gregory, how is the energy transfer device going?" asked Captain Zahab.

"Preparations are proceeding admirably, it won't be long now, Captain" said Gregory.

"Yes, it definitely won't…" Zahab said looking at the tied-up, unconscious girls strapped to the walls of his dungeon.

End of Chapter…

A/N: We're almost at the end, hold on now.


	10. Part X: Finale

Tabidate! Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Ryouma, Haruhiko and Ryuunosuke were at the living room of Haruhiko's cabin, discussing about their next course of action.

"So… how do we go about attacking the Barbans and freeing the girls?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"Not sure, the Barban's fortress- Arakure Mutekijou is located at the very center of the lake, and with the kind of view it gets, I doubt sneaking past them is a very wise plan" said Ryouma.

"There's got to be some way…" said Haruhiko.

Just then, the boys came out of the room to see the three men discussing about their plans.

"Oh, hey, guys, I see you've woken up" said Ryuunosuke.

"We need help" said Yousuke.

"Eh?" asked Ryuunosuke.

SPD Headquarters…

"Commander Kruger, we went to the location where Abrella was supposedly located" said Ban as he came in.

"And?" asked Kruger.

"Another dead end, that Abrella is a wily little snitch" replied Ban.

"sigh, I figured as much, well, we'll just have to keep trying" said Kruger.

"Yes sir" and Ban left the room.

"Anything wrong, Kruger-kun?" asked Swan, who just came in.

"Uh… no, nothing at all" just then, the communications line that connected to Murphy rang.

"It's the boys" Kruger turned the line on.

"Brick, is this you?" asked Kruger.

"Long time no see, Kruger, by the way, we need your help" said Brick.

"What kind of help?" asked Kruger.

Later…

"There it is guys, the Arakure Mutekijou, inside we'll find the Barbans, and their leader, Captain Zahab, along with his posse of villains. By the way, Yousuke, I mean, Brick, where are those 'reinforcements' you mentioned about?" asked Ryouma.

"Don't worry, they'll be here any minute…" said Brick.

"I'm sorry, but there won't be anymore minutes for you!" everyone turned back and saw the guy who visited Butch.

"Who's this?" asked Brick.

"This is Sambash, one of Zahab's cronies, careful; he's a tough one" said Ryouma.

"Ha! Not as tough as how I'm so gonna totally trash you punks!" shouted Sambash.

"Don't be so arrogant, Brick, Boomer, Butch you ready?" asked Ryouma as he assumed a fighting pose.

"You bet we are!" said all three boys.

Ryouma and Brick did a tag team and jumped at Sambash to his sides, and then they held him in place as Boomer prepared his Laser Pool attack.

"Jaku Gyokusai!" and Boomer performed his attack as Ryouma and Brick jumped away.

"Ha!" but Sambash broke the entire Laser Pool, causing the balls to spin out of control and hit Boomer, Brick and Ryouma.

"Don't underestimate me! You've got guts, but definitely not a lot of sense!" gloated Sambash.

"I'll show you sense!" shouted Butch as he jumped up and tried to hit Sambash from above.

"Worthless!" and Sambash immediately pointed his gun and blew Butch away with a shot.

"Ugh!" grunted Butch as he recoiled from the shot.

"Hyah!" Boomer jumped up and attempted to attack from above as well, trying to catch Sambash off-guard, only to get shot off as well and rejoined Butch, who was also joined by Ryouma and Brick.

"It's no use! He's too good with that gun!" remarked Boomer.

"He's gotta have a weak-spot somewhere!" exclaimed Brick.

"Fat chance, boy! I'm too good to have a weakness!" boasted Sambash.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" whispered Boomer to Ryouma.

"Nope, even I'd think Zahab wouldn't stand having him around" replied Ryouma.

"Quiet, I'll crush you guys like cockroaches!" shouted Sambash as he went for them, but was stunned by a shot from nowhere.

"Huh?" he looked at the direction of the shot; it was Ban, wearing his DekaRed outfit.

"You think you're all high and mighty with your boy's toys, how about going against me!" Ban challenged, for he was not only the SPD Earth Squad's field leader, he was also their top gunner.

"Alright, I could use the exercise!" shouted Sambash, and both gunners started a wild firefight in the woods, Ban stayed behind a tree and jumped out to shoot every so often, while Sambash hid behind a rock and also shot back, both gunners shooting nothing but the foliage of the forest.

"Humph! You're pretty good!" remarked Sambash to Ban, "But I'm just warming up!" then he jumped out to shoot again, but was hit by a red-colored shot.

"Gaahh!" grunted Sambash as he fell on his back, "What!?"

"Hey, don't think you forgot about us!" it was Ryouma and Brick, they joined up with Ban and now Sambash had to take care of all three Reds.

"Damn you! You'll regret that shot!" shouted Sambash.

Ryouma summoned up a staff which transformed into a bazooka called the _Jugekibo_, while Brick summoned his SPD Battlizer, the melee expert of the team, Brick takes it like a man.

Ban jumped and shot Sambash from above while Ryouma fired off a few shots of his own to either hit or distract him.

Sambash was running out of ground rather quickly, and eventually, Brick got behind him and did his "Fire drive" attack, stunning Sambash and leaving a gash on his chest.

As Sambash struggled to his feet, the other Dekarangers- Kruger as DekaMaster, Swan as DekaSwan, and Tetsu as DekaBreak.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it" said Brick.

"You too, though I never expected to meet again in these circumstances" said Kruger.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" cried Sambash.

"Ah, yes, I think its time for judgment!" shouted Kruger.

With those words, Kruger drew out his SPD badge and began the judgment on Sambash.

"Alright! You…" then he turned to Brick, "Uh… Brick, what's his name?" asked Kruger.

"It's Sambash" replied Brick.

"Alright!" then he turned back to Sambash, "You, Sambash, are guilty of, umm…" Kruger started to think of something, considering they only just met.

"… uh, you are guilty…" then he snapped his fingers, "You are guilty of disturbing the peace in this quiet forest!" he shouted, and everyone, including Sambash, sweat-dropped.

"Sir, does that even qualify as a serious crime?!" asked Ban.

"I… guess so" replied Kruger awkwardly.

"Enough, I'm taking you down!" shouted Sambash as he raised his gun and shot at Brick, who jumped to get the shot.

"Brick!" Kruger looked at the injured boy, "Alright then! You are accused of attacking against a young boy, and also for showing open hostility to the police!" and the judgment scanner activated.

"Wha… What is this?!" said Sambash in surprise as he was scanned by the judgment scanner reticle.

"You… Are… JUDGED!" yelled Kruger as the scanner completed, placing Sambash on GUILTY, marked by a large red X.

"I don't know what this is about, but your going down!" shouted Sambash as he aimed his gun yet again at Kruger.

"I think not! Vega Slash!" Kruger rushed in such a speed that no one saw him move until he sliced his D-Sword Vega right through Sambash, destroying him in a vaporizing explosion.

"Amazing, he defeated Sambash!" remarked Ryouma.

After a little while of settling down after all the commotion, Brick laid out his plans. The idea was to have Ryouma and the Dekarangers attack from several different points from the castle's interior, while they infiltrated the castle keep as the others draw the enemy's fire, the plan was all set.

Arakure Mutekijou…

The Girls were strapped into flat iron beds intended to hold them down; they were still unconscious due to Zahab's anesthetics and were being prepared for energy absorption.

"Alright, this is it! Time for the Daitanix to be re-empowered and take the Earth!" exclaimed Zahab triumphantly.

And the machine activated, the girls screamed in pain as they felt their energies be sucked out of their systems, "Yes, just a little more…" said Zahab deviously.

Suddenly, an explosion resounded throughout the castle.

"What was that!?" shouted Zahab.

"Sir! We've been attacked!" said Budou.

"Just perfect, where is Gregory?" asked Zahab.

"I don't know" replied Budou.

"Well, don't just stand there, find out who's attacking us!"

"Yes sir!"

Outside…

"Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while…" remarked Ban, looking around at all the Yartots scattered about him.

"This shouldn't be too difficult…" remarked Ryouma.

"On the contrary, GingaRed, it's the hardest thing you'll ever face here!" it was Budou.

"Budou! I see you've been unfortunately well" said Ryouma.

"Don't mock me, GingaRed, I'm more interested in your new friends over there" said Budou, pointing over towards the Dekarangers.

(A/N: By the way, Budou was the one who visited Boomer back in the second chapter)

"Well, you'll be surprised to know that Sambash met quite the dramatic end with them" said Ryouma.

"Sambash, beaten? My, my, my, they really must be powerful to be able to do so" remarked Budou.

"Alright, less talk, more fight!" shouted Ban as he rushed into the fray, combining martial arts with his gunplay.

Elsewhere…

"You sure the Dekarangers and Ryouma will be able to handle those guys?" asked Boomer.

"Hey, they're Japan's greatest heroes, they'll be able to handle it" replied Brick coolly.

"So now we just slip in, save the girls and go home, right?" asked Butch.

"Yup, pretty much that's the plan" replied Brick.

_Hold on, Blossom, I'm coming to save you_ thought Brick.

Inside…

"Whoever's causing trouble out there picked a really bad time to attack, but it's no serious matter, once the Daitanix is all powered up, I'll be able to take on all of those fools!" said Zahab as he watched the girls squirm from his machine.

"Ugh!" in an instant, Zahab was struck by a shot which sent him careening for his own machine and stop the process, "Who did that!?" he bellowed.

Afterwards, Boomer and Butch, holding their weapons in a laser rifle mode, came in.

"Who are you?!" asked Zahab.

"No one in particular, we just came to get our girls back" replied Boomer.

"And no old-school wimp of a pirate captain is gonna stop us!" said Butch.

"OLD-SCHOOL WIMP!?! NO ONE CALLS ME A WIMP, AND OLD-SCHOOL AT THAT!" boomed Zahab.

"Keep trying, you old-school wimp!" shouted Butch again.

Outside…

Ban and Ryouma were fighting Budou while Tetsu, Swan and Kruger were busy with the Yartots.

"Ha! These losers are no better than the Anaroids!" remarked Tetsu, as he kicked one in the chin, then did a sort of megapunch into another one's gut, hitting in a form of domino style all the others behind the first one.

Swan moved from one position into another punching each Yartot's stomach, then she jumped and kicked two of them in the face with her heel, then hopped up, her feet clinging onto the neck of another, and started a dance of fists turning around dizzyingly.

Kruger was slicing up Yartots like there was no tomorrow, slicing horizontally and vertically as they came from his sides and front, then finished them all up in a shockwave slash that sent all of them reeling down.

Meanwhile, Ban and Ryouma were dueling against Budou, the latter proving to be more than a match for Ban's guns and Ryouma's sword.

"Argh! This guy is impossible!" remarked Ban.

"He's Budou, he's the best swordsman in the Barban ranks!" said Ryouma.

"Best swordsman, huh? I'd like to compare!" Kruger was practically asking for a challenge from Budou.

"You think you have what it takes to challenge me? How absurd!" said Budou.

"Don't get too over-confident, Budou, you haven't faced anyone like me before" said Kruger, "Guys, you go help the boys, I'll handle mister salty-pants here." Said Kruger mockingly towards Budou.

"Alright, Boss, let's go Ryouma" said Ban.

"Right" and Ryouma followed suit.

"Alright, looks like it's just you and me now…" remarked Kruger.

Inside…

Brick joined in and along with Butch and Boomer continued fighting against Zahab, Butch may have been right about him being old-school, but definitely not a wimp.

"What do you think of me now!?" bellowed Zahab as he looked down on the boys who were floored.

"I think you're just a plain, flat-out bully! That's what you are!" it was Ryouma.

"Ryouma! You've made it!" exclaimed Brick in relief.

"GingaRed! At long last you're here! This is most fortunate, for I will finally exact vengeance for your ancestor's actions and revive the Daitanix as the last thing you'll ever know in this life!" shouted Zahab.

Suddenly, the castle started shaking, and then it stopped, only to be followed by the sound of a loud, intense roar.

"What was that?" said Brick.

"Mwahahahahaha! It is the Daitanix, though you have stopped the energy transfer process, it has acquired enough in order to finally be re-awakened!" gloated Zahab.

"Dammit, what do we do?" asked Butch.

"You'll have to destroy the Daitanix, there's other way!" said Ryouma.

"How?" asked Brick.

"Find the screw that keeps the Arakure Mutekijou attached to the Daitanix, you'll be able to slip inside and find the creature's heart core, and the only way to destroy this creature is by destroying its heart, there's no other way, can you handle it?" asked Ryouma.

"No problemo!" said Brick and motioned for the others to head off with him.

"Oh, no you don't!" and Zahab took after the boys, but was blocked by Ryouma and Ban.

"Hey, if you wanna get the boys, you gotta get through us first!" shouted Ban, and while the two red task force warriors took on Zahab, the boys went and saved their respective "girlfriends."

Outside…

Haruhiko fell to his knees as he saw the sight unfold on the lake, "No… The Daitanix is… alive!" and his eyes showed a deep fear.

"I know you can do this, boys, I have faith in you!" thought Ryuunosuke determinedly.

"Hmm… this might prove to be a challenge." And even Demon Prince himself came to oversee the boys' progress.

Back inside…

Kruger had crippled Budou, proving once more that he, DekaMaster, was the master. (Pun completely intended)

"You are strong, heh, it's what I would expect from a swordsman better than me…" complemented Budou.

"And you aren't such a bad fighter yourself, Budou…" remarked Kruger.

"Then finish me, you know it is in your nature, as a warrior…" said Budou.

"I will not destroy for that reason, but for what you had done, JUDGMENT!"Kruger then pulled out his judgment scanner and checked Budou, "GUILTY!" and Kruger performed his Vega Slash, finishing off Bubou, but before his opponent could "depart" Budou gave Kruger his last regards before going up in fire and smoke.

The boys also arrived as well, carrying the girls in their arms, and from the look on their faces, they seemed determined to protect them. (A/N: Ain't that cute?)

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Kruger.

"Kruger, can you get the girls out of here? We're gonna try and destroy this monstrosity!" said Brick.

"All right Brick, we'll keep them safe for you" said Kruger.

"Thanks"

Back with the other Reds…

Ryouma was blasted by Zahab and sent flying somewhere.

Ban was shooting at Zahab like crazy, but Zahab threw off all his shots like baseballs.

"What the-!", "Chew on this!" Zahab dashed and sliced at Ban with his sword, and Ban was sent flying next to Ryouma.

"Damn! This isn't working! We need another strategy!" said Ryouma.

"How about a double team? I know it isn't original, but it's the best shot we have."

"Alright, let's do this!" and Ryouma and Ban stood together.

"Hahahahaha! Come ya Red sissies! I'll squash you all to next century!" gloated Zahab.

"Alright, Zahab, you asked for it!" said Ryouma, and he dashed for Zahab.

Zahab raised and struck, but Ryouma dodged and managed to get behind him, unfortunately, Zahab managed to turn before Ryouma could strike, "Did you think I'd fall for that trick?" asked Zahab boastfully.

"Actually, yes, now Ban!" called Ryouma, Zahab was confused, but was not when Ban shot him while Zahab's back was turned, then Ryouma lodged his Seijuuken into Zahab.

(A/N: Seijuuken- Translation: Star Beast sword)

As Zahab stood dying with the Seijuuken pierced through his body, he uttered his last words to Ryouma, "Damn you! Damn you and all your ancestors!!" then Zahab perished in a dramatic boom as Ryouma dislodged his blade from his body to finish the alien pirate once and for all…

Elsewhere…

The boys arrived in a chamber housing a massive chute that looked like a giant corkscrew.

"I guess this is it" said Brick.

"I suppose so" said Boomer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Butch, the others nodded and slid down into the Daitanix's body.

Outside…

Ryouma and the Dekarangers managed to get back to the shore with the unconscious girls; there they joined with Ryuunosuke and Haruhiko who were waiting for them, still watching the encroaching Daitanix wade through the lake to the mainland.

Inside…

Brick and the boys finally arrived at the center of the creature, the heart core, once they destroy this, the Daitanix will be finished.

"Alright guys, all we gotta do is… what the!?" Boomer managed to block an attack meant for Brick from elsewhere.

There stood the final member of the Barbans, and the one who visited Brick.

"Who are you?" asked Brick.

"I am Gregory, Prince of the Barbans, and I have been waiting for you, you Rowdyruff Boys Z shall never stop the Daitanix, even if all of my comrades have fallen, I will never surrender!" exclaimed Gregory.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, you got it!" and the boys drew out their weapons, with Brick using Murphy as the Battlizer.

Boomer and Butch jumped up and tried to hit Gregory with their weapons, but Gregory easily deflected all of them, sending them flying backwards, Brick went up next and sword-fought with Gregory for a while, but not even the Battlizer could keep Brick up for long, as he was easily struck down.

Boomer and Butch then activated their Laser gun modes of their weapons, but Gregory grabbed Brick and used him as a shield to defend himself, then he threw Brick at them, knocking Boomer but Butch managed to dodge and dashed for Gregory. They deadlocked, but Gregory kicked Butch in the chin, and then again into his gut, sending the green ruff careening to the ground next to the others.

Brick straightened himself and again fought with Gregory, this time using the Battlizer's Fire Drive Attack, Brick ignited his sword and slashed at Gregory, but the latter dodged it with ease, counterattacking Brick and disabling Murphy.

Murphy was thrown and fell into a hole and ejected out of the Daitanix. (Through the only place on the body other than the mouth, ears and nose, it ain't pretty, but it would do)

Brick and the boys looked at their opponent, who would have guessed this guy could fight like the dickens?

Gregory once again took position in front of the heart core, "I'm better than you, so why don't you just give up, and I'll dispose of you mercifully quick" said Gregory menacingly.

"No way, we've come too far to stop now, this monster's going down, and if it takes getting rid of you to do it, then fine by us" said Brick charismatically.

"I second that motion" said Boomer, as he stood near Brick.

"Me too!" said Butch, also taking position beside their leader.

"Fine, give it your best shot!" said Gregory.

"Gladly" said Brick, suddenly, all of the boys lit up with the golden aura.

"What the-? It can't be!? The Lights of Ginga!" and Gregory was slightly taken aback, then the boys warped into an alternate dimension which looked like they were standing in the cosmos of space.

Boomer cupped his hands, and so did Butch, while Brick held his right hand to his heart. Then Boomer and Butch aimed their hands at Brick, a stream of their energies flowing into the Red Ruff, after allowing some time to focus, Brick began to burn with a bright red aura, and Boomer and Butch also glowed their respective colors as well, then Brick's red aura turned into a white one and soon, Brick himself transformed- every shade of red on his clothes turned black, his skin turned as pale as the moon, his cap disappeared and his hair turned jet-black.

"I am now… Rowdyruff… BIARCE!" exclaimed the newly formed Ruff.

(A/N: Biarce- pronounced "Bee-yar-say)

Outside…

Jinno, aka Demon Prince, looked and saw that his bracelet started to resonate, "Hehe, so… they finally summoned Biarce, took them a while, though…"

Meanwhile, the newly formed Biarce stood poised with his hand raised to his sides, while Butch and Boomer stood with their hands to their hearts, meditating to feed Biarce their energies.

"Wha-What is this power!?!" and for the first time, Gregory showed signs of fear.

Biarce extended his left hand with his right hand drawn back, then he pulled both together as a type of blade appeared in a flash of light in his hands, called by saying "Rowdyblade" in a young sounding but solemn voice.

"Meet your end, Rowdy Crusher Wave!" Biarce then spun around, the back of his left foot extending towards Gregory, then he turned and faced the Pirate Prince, stepping forward with his right foot, and finally, slashing the air and unleashed a mighty ripple of slashing waves all aimed for Gregory.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" and Gregory blew up in an explosion, along with the Daitanix heart core…

Outside…

Everyone, except the still unconscious girls, watched as the Daitanix roared in agony as its entire body went up in a fiery climax.

"No!" Ryuunosuke said quietly, the boys were still inside.

One week later…

Ryuunosuke watched the news, Fuzzy Lumpkins was causing trouble again in Tokyo, but was fortunately stopped by the Powerpuff Girls Z, he immediately turned it off though, since watching the girls only broke his heart now that he lost his best friends and his young apprentice, Ryuunosuke sighed as he closed the shop for today.

That night, Ryuunosuke tried to sleep, but had problems doing so, so he went and used some sleeping pills to try and calm himself, and returned to bed, what surprised him though, was a visit from the Lights of Ginga.

Ryuunosuke looked at the floating golden orb of light, astonished, suddenly, it spoke to him, "The future… is certain" and suddenly, it gave Ryuunosuke a vision of the future, which showed what appeared to be… Brick? And the other boys fighting a giant robot. "You're silly toys can't match up to us, Abrella, cause we'll definitely smash you to kingdom come!" said Brick, "You boys won't be able to stand against me! I'm the greatest weapons dealer in the universe, anything I have can and shall destroy you!" shouted Abrella, "Take a wild shot!" shouted Brick, and the vision ceased, Ryuunosuke returned to consciousness to find that the Lights had gone.

But he smiled at what lay in store for him, looks like he won't be too short of another exciting adventure…

END

A/N: I finally have the first part of my trilogy finished, yes, you heard me, a trilogy, and certain parts of this story were altered for convenience, for instance, those of you who read this story when it began will notice I changed the scene where Boomer and Miyako first met, due to certain CIRCUMSTANCES beyond my control.


End file.
